Ad vitam felicitas
by Tsadde
Summary: Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième année d'Hermione à Poudlard. Dumbledore est mort. Severus Snape est directeur. Ron et Harry sont à la chasse aux horcruxes mais Hermione a décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour aider au mieux les élèves. Au cours de l'année elle va se donner un nouvel objectif lié au récalcitrant professeur de potion.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à ceux qui me liront, et même à ceux qui arrêterons avant la fin. Certains petits passages sont repris des __Reliques de la mort__ pour faciliter la cohérence de l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre trop long pour mettre en place l'histoire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres comptera cette fanfiction mais je connais la fin de l'histoire, plus ou moins. Puissiez-vous l'apprécier.

Je remercie également Élise d'avoir corrigé mes écrits et de m'avoir fait d'excellentes suggestions.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling comme vous le savez déjà. Merci à elle de ne pas brider l'imagination de ses lecteurs. Vous remarquerez également quelques passages entre guillemets trop bien écrits pour qu'ils soient de moi. Il s'agit de l'œuvre de Baudelaire, merci à lui de l'avoir écrit il y a suffisamment longtemps pour que cela tombe dans le domaine public. 

Chapitre I. Une nouvelle ère à Poudlard

Une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre au quatrième étage du château de Poudlard. Silencieusement, elle observait les élèves s'approcher. Ils s'éparpillaient, plaisantaient et souriaient. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais c'était leurs dernières minutes d'insouciance. Dès qu'ils auraient franchi les portes du château, tout serait différent. Différent également pour celui, devenu par la force des choses, maître de ces lieux.

Severus Snape ne pourrait plus protéger les élèves. Cela lui coûterait beaucoup, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. « Pour le plus grand bien » comme d'autres ont pensé avant lui. Au moins, la personne qu'il s'était juré de protéger ne se trouvait pas en ces lieux.

Les derniers élèves avaient franchi les portes. La cérémonie de répartition allait avoir lieu. Severus enfila son masque d'indifférence et d'abnégation, inspira profondément et fit volte face. Il marchait à présent d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la grande salle. Son visage n'exprimait absolument aucune émotion lorsqu'il passa devant les élèves, à présent beaucoup trop calmes.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger s'approcha du château de Poudlard, elle était seule. Ces deux partenaires habituels étaient dans un endroit inconnu, peut-être en danger. Elle avait pourtant fait le choix de rester en arrière pour défendre ce qui restait de leurs anciennes vies parce qu'elle avait foi en l'avenir, foi en Harry. En regardant le château, le lac et la forêt, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait créés dans cet endroit étaient impérissables. La mémoire de Dumbledore lui survivait, leur lutte contre Voldemort leur survivrait aussi. Son attitude dans les rangs dénotait clairement. Elle semblait heureuse mais se tenait sur ses appuis de la même façon qu'un animal approchant une proie et sa main était posée sur sa baguette. Méfiante, elle savait parfaitement qui avait été nommé directeur de l'école et ce que cela signifiait : la fin d'un semblant de paix à Poudlard et l'intrusion de Voldemort dans les affaires de l'école.

Elle était maintenant arrivée aux portes de l'école, rejointe par Neville, Luna et Ginny. En les franchissant elle remarqua une silhouette dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre du quatrième étage. Si le doute était permis pour bon nombre de gens, pour Hermione Granger il n'en était rien, dans ses grandes capes noires soulevées par le vent, se tenait Severus Snape, nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Hermione s'interrogea un instant à son sujet. Plus jeune elle était souvent la première à le défendre car il représentait trop le parfait coupable pour en être un. Aujourd'hui elle doutait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien dit à Harry et Ron qui lui en auraient énormément voulu, mais, où bien Dumbledore était mort pour une bonne raison ou elle n'avait rien compris au jeu auquel jouait son professeur de potions depuis des années. Tandis que Snape échappait à sa vue, Hermione fut confrontée à deux personnes imposant l'ordre dans les rangs.

« - Silence bande de morveux » hurla l'homme tandis qu'une femme, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, bousculait les élèves pour qu'ils s'alignent.

Nous sommes les Carrow, vos nouveaux professeurs et adjoints du directeur, poursuit-elle. Vous l'aurez compris, les vacances sont terminées mes chers petits. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer comment ça va se passer, et il vaut mieux pour vous que ça se déroule de cette façon. Lorsque vous vous serez installés, dans le plus grand silence, les premières années seront répartis dans les quatre maisons, on ne rompt pas avec la tradition. Le nouveau directeur vous sera présenté ainsi que le nouveau règlement entièrement revisité. Si vous avez des questions vous allez devoir les garder pour vous. Sa tirade terminée la femme sembla chercher le moindre signe de rébellion. Rien ne se produisit.

Vous pouvez entrer maintenant ».

oOoOoOo

La cérémonie venait de se terminer. Severus était retourné dans ses appartements aussi vite que possible. Il était las de supporter les regards assassins de ses collègues. Tous savaient qu'il était un meurtrier, mais tous étaient restés pour défendre les élèves. Seule Minerva lui adressait la parole lorsque cela était nécessaire pour temporiser la situation.

La cérémonie s'était toutefois plutôt bien déroulé. Sans aucun esclandre, mis à part lorsque le choixpeau s'était fait tordre le cou par Alecto Carrow alors qu'il déclamait son habituel discours. Il fallait dire qu'il avait adapté ce dernier à la situation et sommait les élèves de se rebeller. Soit les élèves étaient moins téméraires qu'il ne le pensait, soit les Carrow étaient vraiment effrayants car aucun ne bronchait. Une fois l'incident terminé et les élèves répartis dans leurs maisons respectives, ce fut au tour de Severus de parler. Il avait souhaité être aussi bref que possible, les élèves les plus âgés le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Il put même entendre quelques murmures tel que « traître » et « assassin » mais n'y prêta pas attention. L'ambiance était assez pesante comme cela. Son discours ressemblait à celui qu'aurait fait Dumbledore chaque année, sans compter les nombreux nouveaux points de règlements qu'il avait listé rapidement d'une voix monocorde :

« - Il est interdit de circuler dans le château après le dîner. Interdit de posséder des objets moldus. Interdit de fraterniser avec les membres d'une autre maison que la sienne… Il continua ainsi à énoncer les points du règlement, puis, aborda une nouveauté concernant leurs études :

\- Il est obligatoire d'assister aux nouveaux cours sur l'art de la magie noire et à l'étude des moldus, obligatoire d'être recensé lorsqu'on est né moldus etc. La liste était longue.

À la fin de son discours, le silence régnait. Il balaya la salle du regard et fut contrarié d'y apercevoir Hermione Granger. Pour quelles obscures raisons n'était-elle pas en train d'aider ses amis ? Sans le cerveau de l'équipe ils n'iraient pas bien loin, il en était certain. Il devrait l'interroger plus tard en faisant passer cela pour un interrogatoire classique afin d'obtenir des informations sur Potter.

Après 10 bonnes minutes de réflexion sur les événements de la soirée, Severus se débarrassa de sa lourde cape, se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu, prit l'essai sur les potions mortelles qu'il avait commencé à lire la veille et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Quatre verres plus tard, la lecture terminée et 2 heures du matin passées il entreprit de se coucher. Peut-être que cette nuit il trouverait le sommeil. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'appelait à travers la marque. Severus jura, prit sa cape, et se rendit à l'appel.

OooOoOo

Voldemort se tenait au centre du salon du manoir Malfoy, entouré de quelques obligés.

« -Tu es en retard Severus, beaucoup de travail à l'école j'imagine ? demanda le seigneur des ténèbres de sa voix enrouée.

Depuis l'assassinat de Voldemort, Severus était aussi haut que possible dans l'estime de son maître. Il pouvait maintenant se permettre quelques minutes de retard.

\- Oui maître ! Mais, les Carrow font très bien leur travail et pour l'instant il n'y a eu aucun débordement, répondit Severus.

\- Fort bien, mon ami. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir convié si tardivement, je voulais simplement m'assurer que l'ordre régnait à Poudlard et que Potter ne s'y était pas montré. Le garçon peut être stupide parfois. N'oublie pas de me transmettre un rapport détaillé de ce qui se passe au château, ainsi que la liste des nés moldus lorsqu'elle sera complète. Oh, et ne t'étonnes pas trop des méthodes qu'emploient les Carrow avec les élèves. Je leur ai donné carte blanche. Il va de soi que c'est également ton cas.

\- Bien maître, je vous remercie, dit Severus en s'inclinant.

Voldemort lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il s'adressa ensuite à tous les membres du premier cercle présents.

\- Venez tous maintenant, nous avons une invitée ce soir à table. Une de tes connaissances Severus, je crois.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger du manoir. Au centre de la table flottait Charity Burbage, l'ancien professeur d'étude des moldus. Si Severus s'était demandé où elle était passée, la réponse était désormais évidente. En prenant place, il prit soin de ne pas se trouver face à elle, autant s'éviter l'effort de paraître impassible. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque le repas fut terminé, Voldemort la réanima. Elle était affolée et semblait chercher une échappatoire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle rencontra le regard de Severus. Il ne détourna pas les yeux mais il était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait rien y lire, en tout cas, aucun espoir.

Voldemort demanda finalement :

\- Reconnais-tu notre invitée Severus ?

Charity Burbage s'agita un instant, des larmes commençaient à perler au bord de ses yeux.

\- Severus ! Aide-moi ! supplia t-elle.

Severus se contenta de fermer un instant les paupières avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Et toi Drago ? ajouta le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, les yeux au plancher et fit non de la tête. Voldemort sembla satisfait.

\- Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir Charity Burbage qui, jusqu'à une date récente, était professeur à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Selon elle, les Moldus ne seraient pas si différents de nous et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle diffuse ses sales idées dans les médias.

Charity Burbage dû sentir que le point final donné aux paroles de Voldemort serait son exécution. Elle tenta une dernière fois :

\- Severus …s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît...

Une fois de plus, Severus ne laissa rien paraître et la regarda dans les yeux. Impassible. Elle pleurait franchement à présent et cela dû agacer le seigneur des ténèbres car il sortit sa baguette et vociféra un « Avada Kedavra » en direction de l'ancienne professeure. La table céda sous le poids de son corps inerte.

\- Le diner est servi, Nagini, annonça Voldemort en souriant.

Le long serpent s'approcha silencieusement, sans quitter sa victime des yeux. Les mangemorts s'écartèrent de son passage. Nagini arriva à portée du dîner et moins de 5 secondes plus tard il ne restait qu'une marre de sang et de viscères sur le plancher du manoir Malfoy.

Severus su qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. « Permettez-moi de me retirer maître, demanda t-il humblement.

\- Bien sûr Severus. Les Malfoy se chargeront du ménage. C'est chez eux, après tout ».

Severus s'inclina et transplana.

OooOoOo

\- Brackium Emendo ! Ça devrait aller maintenant, essayes de bouger ton bras.

Ginny s'exécuta sans mal.

-Merci beaucoup Hermione, je n'avais jamais essayé ce sort, je me serais sûrement fait plus de mal que de bien.

\- Essayes quand même de te faire plus discrète la prochaine fois. Il se pourrait qu'un jour je ne puisse pas te soigner.

\- Oh Hermione, je ne te comprends pas, toi qui a été à l'origine du premier mouvement hors la loi de l'école tu participes à peine à l'effort de rébellion.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir inutilement et je ne veux pas que mes amis meurent non plus. Il y a des choses plus importantes en ce moment que de s'amuser à transgresser les règles sans raison valable. On aura sûrement besoin de le faire plus tard pour aider Harry.

\- Il faut bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne gagneront pas le château. Ils ne me font pas peur, dit Ginny l'air déterminé.

\- Tu devrais avoir peur pourtant, répliqua Hermione. Allez, je m'occupe de tes bleus maintenant.

\- Puisqu'on en est à se pomponner je veux bien du vernis sur les orteils après s'il te plaît, demanda Ginny en riant.

Les deux gryffondors passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et jouer à la gameboy, plus par provocation que par réelle passion. Ginny avait d'ailleurs été corrigée par les Carrow pour avoir montré à Neville sa petite console alors que les objets moldus étaient interdits. Elle prétendait ne pas l'avoir fait exprès mais Hermione en doutait car depuis la rentrée, Ginny se faisait un malin plaisir de transgresser le nouveau règlement. Ce soir elle avait eu la chance de n'avoir qu'un bras cassé et des bleues sur les jambes.

oOoOoOo

Severus s'impatientait. Il tournait en rond dans son bureau. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant que les cours avaient débuté et il attendait toujours le moment où Hermione commettrait un faux pas pour pouvoir l'interroger sans éveiller les soupçons. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer aux Carrow qu'il interrogeait Hermione Granger, ils le rapporteraient au seigneur des ténèbres et il aurait des comptes à rendre. Le seul moyen de lui parler était de la punir, brièvement bien sûr. Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas de se rebeller ? Ses camarades de septième année étaient plusieurs fois passés entre les mains des Carrow et même entre les siennes. Chaque fois il avait tenté de les blesser sans que cela soit trop douloureux ou irréversible. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que cela soit crédible.

Est-ce qu'Hermione avait perdu tout espoir de gagner cette guerre ? Il ne semblait pas que cela soit pourtant le cas à la voir sans cesse sourire et rire. Une telle gaieté devait cacher quelque chose.

Après un nombre incalculable de tours dans son bureau, Severus s'aperçut qu'il était plus de minuit. Il devait terminer la liste de nés moldus qui trainait sur son bureau. Il avait lui-même déposé une marque éphémère sur le poignet de chacun d'entre eux. Tant pis, pour une fois qu'il avait sommeil, autant en profiter. Malheureusement, la nuit fut agitée.

« Tu nous as tué Severus, tu aurais pu nous sauver mais tu préfères te cacher … Le seul vrai combat de tout homme l'oppose à sa propre lâcheté ».

Ces paroles étaient prononcées par plusieurs silhouettes au visage indéfinissable.

« Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté que de sauver sa peau, c'est mon devoir... Je dois encore servir notre cause à tous... Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne voulais pas vous tuer ou vous laisser mourir… », répliqua Severus la voix tremblante.

Les silhouettes étaient proches maintenant. Severus pouvait distinguer Charity Burbage, Mélody une jeune moldus de 6 ans qu'il avait tué pour empêcher Bellatrix de jouer à la poupée, Dumbledore était là lui aussi mais il ne parlait pas. Il y avait tellement de visages qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne se souvenait plus. Il tomba à genoux et implora leur pardon. Soudain, les silhouettes s'évaporèrent et deux bras lui saisirent les épaules par derrière. La peau qui le frôlait était douce et ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Severus se retourna et sourit au visage blanc de Lily.

« Comment tu vas Sev', demanda t-elle ? ».

Il ne répondit rien et caressa son visage : l'arête de son nez, ses pommettes, son menton, ses lèvres … Des larmes perlaient sur ses cils.

« Pardonne-moi, Lily, supplia-t-il.

\- Je suis morte Sev' je ne peux plus te l'accorder... Je ne suis même pas là ».

Ces mots sortirent Severus de son sommeil avec violence. Ses draps et son dos étaient trempés. En sortant de son lit, il se prit le pied dans les draps et tomba face contre terre. Une demi-heure passa, Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il regardait sans vraiment voir la boule de poussière qui allait et venait au rythme de sa respiration. Au fond de lui les ténèbres l'entourait. Le jour commençait à se lever alors il décida finalement d'en faire autant. Il prit une douche, se regarda dans le miroir mais fut déçu de ce qu'il voyait. Il attrapa l'un de ses nombreux ensembles noirs et se rendit à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Après la nuit qu'il avait passée, il serait d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la journée.

La grande salle était déserte lorsqu'il entra. Seule Hermione Granger et quelques serpentards étaient présents. Quelle chance, si elle ne faisait pas de faux pas, il l'y pousserait !

Severus s'installa à la table des professeurs. Il l'observait discrètement tandis qu'elle lisait. Son visage était apaisé et détendu. Malgré l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait depuis la rentrée elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Il observa sa main saisir le gobelet en face d'elle, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Sa lèvre supérieure était maintenant recouverte d'une fine pellicule orange causée par le jus de citrouille. Elle la lécha. En la détaillant ainsi, Severus remarqua quelque chose : ce n'était pas un livre de Poudlard qu'elle lisait, il y avait un livre plus petit, dissimulé dans le plus grand. « Je la tiens », pensa-t-il. Aussi furtivement que possible, il emprunta le couloir entre les tables et se glissa derrière elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule :

« (…) Mais la monstrueuse bête n'était pas un poids inerte ; au contraire, elle enveloppait et opprimait l'homme de ses muscles élastiques et puissants ; elle s'agrafait avec ses deux vastes griffes à la poitrine de sa monture ; et sa tête fabuleuse surmontait le front de l'homme, comme un de ces casques horribles par lesquels les anciens guerriers espéraient ajouter à la terreur de l'ennemi.  
Je questionnai l'un de ces hommes, et je lui demandai où ils allaient ainsi. Il me répondit qu'il n'en savait rien, ni lui, ni les autres ; mais qu'évidemment ils allaient quelque part, puisqu'ils étaient poussés par un invincible besoin de marcher.  
Chose curieuse à noter : aucun de ces voyageurs n'avait l'air irrité contre la bête féroce suspendue à son cou et collée à son dos ; on eût dit qu'il la considérait comme faisant partie de lui-même. Tous ces visages fatigués et sérieux ne témoignaient d'aucun désespoir ; sous la coupole spleenétique du ciel, les pieds plongés dans la poussière d'un sol aussi désolé que ce ciel, ils cheminaient avec la physionomie résignée de ceux qui sont condamnés à espérer toujours (…) ».

« Baudelaire Miss Granger ? _Chacun sa chimère_ il me semble. Célèbre poète sorcier n'est-ce pas ? demanda Severus, paré de son célèbre rictus.

Hermione pivota vers lui et ferma vivement son livre.

\- Célèbre en effet, pour que vous le connaissiez, répliqua t-elle sans sourciller.

\- Faites-attention Miss Granger, votre ton flirt avec le manque de respect.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur, je surveillerai mes paroles à l'avenir, à moins que celles-ci le soient déjà ? Maintenant, si vous le permettez j'aimerais aller en cours.

Hermione se leva et fit mine de s'en aller mais il fut plus rapide et lui saisit le bras.

\- Pas si vite Miss Granger, votre livre moldu s'il vous plaît.

Elle lui remit violemment le petit livre en maroquin rouge estampé d'or et s'en alla d'un pas précipité. Il eut tout de même le temps de lui crier :

\- Dans mon bureau, ce soir à 20 heures, pour une retenue ! Demandez le mot de passe à Miss Weasley.

oOoOoOo

\- J'ai appris la nouvelle ! Il paraît que tu es en retenue ce soir avec Snape ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui montrer qui nous sommes ?

\- Pas du tout Ginny, il m'a surpris alors que je lisais un livre moldu, c'est tout... Je ne l'ai pas cherché, répondit Hermione agacée.

-Est-ce que tu as peur ? Tu sais il n'est pas pire que les Carrow. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, il est même carrément moins dur. La dernière fois il m'a seulement jeté un endoloris qui a duré une ou deux minutes avant de me mettre dehors. Les Carrow, eux, me gardent toujours au moins une heure, et paradoxalement, ils préfèrent les méthodes moldus pour faire du mal.

\- C'est normal, affirma Luna qui sortait de nulle part, les méthodes moldus sont bien plus cruelles. Le professeur Snape n'est pas cruel lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? demanda Hermione soudainement intéressée.

\- Parce qu'il ne sourit pas, répondit-elle distraitement.

Luna n'était jamais explicite lorsqu'elle parlait mais Hermione comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle doutait toujours de sa réelle culpabilité. Ce soir, elle verrait.

19 heures 40. Hermione se changea rapidement : un jean, un tee-shirt bleu marine et des baskets. Elle releva ses cheveux, expira un bon coup et quitta la tour Gryffondor. A 20 heures précises elle se trouvait devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. « Albatros » lança t-elle et le passage s'ouvrit. Le bureau était presque vide. Les cadres des anciens directeurs étaient là, même celui du professeur Dumbledore mais ils étaient le seul ornement de la pièce. Il y avait un bureau, un fauteuil, une chaise et c'était tout.

\- Pile à l'heure Miss Granger, félicitations, commença Severus. J'ai quelques questions. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit sur le fauteuil au centre du bureau. Son ton était très cordial.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir professeur ?

\- Êtes-vous toujours décidé à aider Potter ou êtes-vous devenu raisonnable ?

\- Harry est toujours mon ami et je me battrai à ses côtés quand le moment sera venu, répondit-elle platement.

\- Alors pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas dès aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout semble aller bien pour vous alors que vos amis sont peut-être morts ? Pourquoi vos petits camarades de septième année mènent la vie dure aux Carrow pendant que vous passez votre temps à lire ?

Chaque question avait augmenté la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Snape se tenait tout près d'elle à présent, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, le regard planté dans le sien. Elle ne cilla même pas.

-Harry est en vie professeur, mais je ne dirais rien de plus. Quant à mon évidente joie de vivre, elle est en partie causée parce que j'ai toutes les chances de mourir dans un futur proche mais on m'a dit un jour que vivre les malheurs d'avance, c'est les subir deux fois.

Severus était abasourdi par l'aplomb et la maturité de son ancienne élève. Elle poursuivit :

\- Qui vous dit que je passe mon temps à lire ? C'est parce que je suis l'amie de Harry que vous vous intéressez tant à ma personne ?

\- Précisément, miss Granger.

-Vous avez tort, je ne passe pas mon temps à lire. Restez sur vos gardes professeur, il se pourrait que je prépare un mauvais coup qui vous a échappé, dit elle en souriant.

\- Ce sont des menaces ? demanda-t-il le regard plus noir que les abîmes.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Il la gifla plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais elle ne broncha pas. Une goutte de sang perlait sur sa lèvre. Severus attendait. Elle reprit finalement la parole :

\- Je suis certaine que vous auriez pu mieux faire professeur.

Hermione le provoquait volontairement pour voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller. Si son ressenti était bon, il ne lui ferait pas vraiment de mal. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, les Carrow se tenaient à l'entrée du bureau. Au même instant, la marque de Severus lui brûla le bras.

\- Bonsoir Severus, commença Alecto, le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite que tu nous passes la main un instant, il veut te parler. Avant que tu demandes, je n'en connais pas la raison.

Alecto s'avançait dans la pièce, son regard se posa sur Hermione.

\- Oh, mais je la reconnais celle-ci, c'est Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ? La petite amie de Potter ? Quelle aubaine n'est-ce pas Amycus ? »

Ce dernier ria grassement.

\- Je préférerais que vous me laissiez m'en occuper.

\- Nous sommes autant capable que toi de soutirer les informations que le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite. Allez, file gentil toutou, ton maître t'attend.

\- Surveille tes manières Alecto, vociféra Severus.

Il regarda une dernière fois Hermione dont les yeux exprimaient clairement la peur à présent. Lui non plus n'était pas pleinement confiant. Il craignait qu'elle ne leur dise ce qu'ils souhaitaient mais il craignait également qu'ils ne la blessent trop profondément. Pourvu que Voldemort soit court. Il transplana.

Hermione était seule dans la pièce avec les deux mangemorts. Cette fois, elle avait peur.

\- Bonjour ma jolie. Tu l'es peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs pour une sang de bourbe. Amycus va arranger ça.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'Hermione entendit, le poing d'Amycus fendant l'air avant de s'abattre sur le visage de la jeune fille qui fut plongée dans le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II. Jeu de fauteuil.

Severus venait de transplaner auprès de son maître. Visiblement il était dans son repère ce soir. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait le goût de la démesure et depuis qu'il avait pris le contrôle du ministère il ne se contentait plus de maisons abandonnées. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était très longue, semblable à un large couloir. Quelques portraits de la famille Serpentard ornaient les murs de pierre blanche. De chaque côté se trouvait des colonnes de style dorique : nues, sans décors. En accord avec sa personne, pensa Severus. Il n'y avait que peu de fenêtres et bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore couché, la pièce baignait dans la pénombre. Severus s'avança jusqu'au majestueux fauteuil de son maître dans lequel il était assis nonchalamment. Il semblait même rêver car il ne prêta pas attention à Severus qui se trouvait désormais tout près et dû annoncer sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

\- Oh, bonsoir Severus, commença Voldemort. Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, j'avais des pensées créatives. Comment rendre les moldus utiles sans pour autant les tuer, dit-il songeur. Ce n'est néanmoins pas pour parler de cela que je t'ai fait venir. Alecto m'a fait savoir que la plus proche amie de Potter se trouvait à Poudlard. Hermione Granger je crois ? Je me suis d'abord demandé pourquoi mon plus fidèle mangemort ne m'avait pas averti de cet état de fait …

\- Pardonnez-moi maître, le coupa Severus, je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous avertir. J'ai pensé que si elle était revenue seule à Poudlard c'est parce qu'elle ne soutenait plus le garçon …

\- Bien évidemment Severus, reprit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Ne perds pas ton temps à te justifier, je sais que toi tu ne m'aurais jamais volontairement caché des éléments essentiels.] Cependant, je suis le seul qui soit à même de juger si telle ou telle chose est importante. À l'avenir, tu me diras absolument tout ce qui se passe dans cette école. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'y trouves encore.

\- Bien maître, répondit Severus en s'inclinant.

\- Ce point étant éclairé je voudrais maintenant te faire part d'un projet qui concerne justement cette fille.

Voldemort se tourna vers une porte à sa gauche, il agita sa baguette et elle s'ouvrit

Le garçon s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Severus sans quitter le sol des yeux.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous soutiriez certaines informations à Miss Granger, expliqua Voldemort. Si votre objectif est le même vos méthodes seront néanmoins différentes. Se tournant vers Draco il ajouta : Comment sont tes relations avec Miss Granger Draco ?

\- Mauvaise, elle ne m'apprécie pas du tout et c'est réciproque.

\- La tâche n'en sera que plus ardue mais pas impossible. Je veux que tu lui soutires des informations sur Potter en faisant mine d'avoir retournée ta veste. Débrouilles-toi comme tu le peux, séduis-la, baratines-la, mais apportes-moi ces informations.

Draco sembla vouloir protester car il leva les yeux vers le seigneur des ténèbres pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce mais il se ravisa. Son dégoût pour Hermione Granger ne surpassait pas sa peur pour le maître des mangemorts. Il se contenta de répondre :

\- J'essaierai.

-Tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en tes capacités, dit Voldemort avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant. Vois cela comme une façon de racheter ton échec avec Dumbledore. Cette fois, tu ne me décevras pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

\- J'y arriverai, dit Draco la voix mal assurée.

\- Quant à toi Severus, reprit Voldemort, la méthode sera moins subtile. En cas d'échec de la part de Draco, tu n'auras qu'à lui soutirer ces informations par la force, la torture ou la légilimancie. Je te laisse choisir.

Severus détestait déjà l'idée de cette mission. Draco échouerait sûrement car Hermione Granger était bien trop maline pour se laisser berner, où tout du moins, il l'espérait. C'est lui qui devrait donc se taper le sale boulot. Malgré l'irrépressible envie de l'envoyer se faire voir, Severus parvint à articuler un « Entendu ».

oOoOoOo

Hermione tenta de rouvrir les yeux mais une lancinante douleur au crâne l'en empêcha. Elle sentait le plancher sous son corps. Le coup porté avait dû la mettre à terre. Son nez aussi lui faisait mal. Il était sûrement brisé. Elle porta sa main droite sur l'arête pour vérifier, il y avait une grosse bosse. Elle gémit.

\- Tu n'as pas dû frapper assez fort Amycus, elle a déjà repris conscience. En tout cas son nouveau visage lui convient mieux non ? Amène la moi ! exigea Alecto.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle sentit une grosse main la saisir par les cheveux et la traîner sur le sol.

\- Regardes-moi ! hurla Alecto.

Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux. Amycus la souleva sans douceur et la remis sur le fauteuil.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que Snape veuille te punir mais le simple fait de te trouver dans une légendaire école de sorcier alors que tes parents sont des moldus me suffit. Être l'ami de Potter ne te rends pas non plus service. Je vais néanmoins te laisser une chance de ne pas trop souffrir grâce à un petit jeu. Tu connais le sortilège endoloris n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne répondait pas.

\- Réponds quand on te pose une question sale sang de bourbe ! vociféra Alecto.

Devant l'absence de réaction de sa victime elle la gifla. La bague qu'elle portait au doigt causa bien plus de dégât que ne l'avait fait la précédente gifle du directeur. Hermione consentie donc à répondre par l'affirmative en hochant la tête.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, dit Alecto la voix doucereuse. Alors, je vais te lancer ce sortilège et toi tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est ne pas tomber de ta chaise sinon mon frère te punira encore plus sévèrement. Facile non ? Tu as compris ? demanda t-elle.

Hermione qui n'avait jamais subit ce sortilège pensa qu'elle pouvait essayer. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Endoloris cria Alecto.

Hermione comprit à l'instant où le sort la touchait qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Ses doigts agrippèrent violemment le fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. C'était comme si des milliers de lames la transperçaient toutes en même temps. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer ni à penser. Elle lâcha prise et tomba violemment sur le sol. Alecto stoppa le sort. Malgré cela le corps d'Hermione subissait encore quelques soubresauts. Elle restait face contre terre, n'entendant plus que le rire de son bourreau.

\- Tu as perdu Hermione Granger !

Amycus s'avança et lui assena un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes. _CRAC_. Hermione se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle pensa à ses amis qui avaient déjà subi tout ça. Comment faisait ils ? Amycus la redéposa sur sa chaise.

\- On recommence, Endoloris !

Cette fois, Hermione n'eut même pas le temps d'agripper le fauteuil, des crampes dans ses doigts l'en empêchant. Ce fut une douleur déchirante qui la traversa. Elle ne put retenir ses cris. Elle voulait mourir, le seul moyen de stopper la douleur était de mourir. Une fois encore elle heurta le sol et contrairement à la première, ce fut Alecto qui s'occupa d'elle. Amycus la tenait au sol, les bras écartés tandis que sa sœur gravait à l'aide d'un couteau « sang-de-bourbe » sur son avant bras. Hermione pleurait en silence.

\- Ne pleures pas, la partie n'est qu'en trois manches. Il n'en reste qu'une seule, dit Alecto.

Hermione renifla.

\- Je déteste les mauvais joueurs ! Parce-que tu perds tu veux arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Pas très fair-play, poursuivit-elle. Endoloris !

Hermione était sur le sol. Au moins cette fois elle ne tomberait pas. La douleur reprit, dans ses membres, ses muscles, ses veines, son esprit ne le supportait plus. Baignée d'obscurité elle se sentait hors de l'existence, suspendue au néant. Elle perdait connaissance. Bientôt, elle serait libérée. Avant de s'évanouir complètement, elle entendit le craquement propre au transplanage.

En découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant sous ses yeux. Severus enrageât. Hermione était maintenue allongée sur le sol par Amycus et Alecto, les bras écartés et inconsciente. Il avait pressenti que ça se passerait mal. Ces deux Carrow étaient tarés, il l'avait toujours pensé. Ils étaient dépourvus d'empathie et avaient toujours eu un goût prononcé pour la violence.

\- Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? demanda t-il durement.

\- Nous poursuivons ce que tu as commencé Severus, répondit simplement Alecto. Nous la punissons.

\- Tu ne connais pas les raisons de sa présence ici, et maintenant, elle est inconsciente. Peux-tu me dire comment je fais pour l'interroger ?

Alecto chercha un moment quoi répondre. Aveuglée par sa soif de violence elle n'avait plus pensé qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. Trop fière pour l'admettre elle répondit simplement :

\- De toute façon chaque sang de bourbe qui respire dans cette école mérite la même chose qu'elle.

Severus voulu répliquer mais il se retint.

\- Sortez maintenant ! Je vous ai assez vu ! Et à l'avenir veuillez ne plus prendre d'initiatives stupides, dit-il froidement.

Il les haïssait pour ce qu'ils avaient fait mais son animosité et sa rancœur étaient bien dissimulées derrière son masque d'indifférence. Cette saleté de Miss je-sais-tout le mettait en danger et il avait dû puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Hermione était toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Il l'observait sans s'approcher. Son avant-bras saignait et son nez avait une bosse barrée d'un trait noir. Quel gâchis ! Elle qui était si gai et optimiste aurait probablement du mal à s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait pas là laisser comme ça. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle, et surtout, elle devait s'en remettre, elle était un atout majeur dans cette guerre.

Severus s'accroupit près d'elle, passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous sa tête. Il la souleva du sol sans difficulté et transplana jusqu'à ses appartements où il la déposa sur le canapé. À l'aide de sa baguette, il examina l'étendu des dégâts : le nez cassé, deux côtes fêlées, un bras scarifié, l'arcade légèrement ouverte, la lèvre fendue (par sa faute) et quelques contusions. Rien d'irréversible.

Severus se mit à genoux près d'elle, il dégagea les mèches de cheveux, nettoya le sang sur son visage et prononça la formule : « Episkey ». Le nez d'Hermione se remit à sa place. Il ne restait que la barre noire en travers. Elle venait de retrouver son vrai visage. Il fit la même chose avec ses côtes et sortit quelques instants de la pièce pour préparer un baume cicatrisant.

oOoOoOo

Un voile sombre était posé sur ses yeux. Un froid glacial au niveau du nez l'avait éveillée. Quelqu'un s'affairait à ses côtés, elle pouvait sentir le parfum qu'il dégageait : l'odeur du bois, des vieux livres et de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il ne la touchait pas. Elle se sentait mieux. Mis à part un mal de crâne, la douleur aux côtes avait disparue. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux elle vit Snape de dos, quitter la pièce. C'est lui qui l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux ?

oOoOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, Severus était de retour auprès d'Hermione sans s'apercevoir qu'elle soulevait ses paupières de temps en temps pour le regarder. Severus hésitait à appliquer lui-même le baume sur ses blessures, elle préférerait sûrement le faire elle-même. Malgré cette évidente réflexion, Severus commença à l'appliquer sur sa lèvre.

\- AÏE ! cria Hermione.

Surpris, Severus recula d'un bond et dégaina sa baguette.

\- Vous m'avez fait mal, vous appuyez comme une brute, poursuivit-elle.

Severus sembla se détendre.

\- Vous comptiez faire semblant d'être mourante comme ça encore longtemps ? demanda t-il.

\- Je viens à peine de me réveiller. Vos amis mangemorts n'ont pas été cléments.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, répliqua Severus les dents serrées. Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, je dois recoudre votre arcade.

Hermione s'exécuta. Severus brûla le bout d'une aiguille et mit un fil à son extrémité. Elle observait ses gestes précis et méticuleux. Il commença à transpercer la peau, ses gestes étaient doux, ses mains chaudes. Hermione se surprit à fermer les yeux et se détendre.

\- Réveillez-vous Miss Granger, c'est terminé, trancha Severus.

Hermione sursauta. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec lui, son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle rougit et détourna la tête. Elle observait maintenant son bras entaillé et se sentait comme une pestiférée.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle l'a fait avec un couteau moldu, ça cicatrisera... Et les cicatrices ont le pouvoir de nous rappeler que notre passé est réel, se força-t-elle à dire ne voulant perdre la face devant lui.

Elle est toujours optimiste pensa Severus. Elle doit vraiment être incroyablement stupide. Il lui tendit le baume.

\- Appliquez ça sur vos blessures, elles guériront plus vite. Je vous assure que l'on n'a pas toujours envie de se rappeler que le passé est réel.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Le silence s'installa. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était allongée sur un canapé de cuir plutôt luxueux. Les murs étaient couverts de livres. Au centre, tout près d'elle trônait un poêle à bois qui devait être des plus agréables en hiver.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle

\- Dans les appartements du directeur.

\- Les vôtres alors ?

\- Manifestement.

Se sentant bien mieux, Hermione se leva du canapé et commença à faire le tour de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Severus ne la stoppe en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Je ne vous ai pas invité pour une petite visite, vociféra t-il.

\- Bien évidemment ! répondit Hermione sarcastiquement, faisant concurrence à Severus. C'était pour m'interroger et me frapper.

Quelle peste ! pensa t-il. Mais elle avait raison, sur un point au moins.

\- Toujours aussi pertinente Miss Granger. Vous prétendiez d'ailleurs préparer un mauvais coup …

\- Peut-être, se risque t-elle à répondre.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi Granger ou je pourrais bien rappeler les Carrow, menaça t-il.

\- Vous ne le ferez pas.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non, pourquoi avoir passé votre temps à défaire leur travail tout à l'heure en me soignant si c'est pour les rappeler ? Je ne marche pas professeur. Vous n'êtes pas véritablement celui que vous semblez être.

Pour avoir visé juste et parce qu'il détestait être percé à jour il la gifla encore, sans violence cette fois. Hermione n'eut même pas mal. Cette gifle était un geste désespéré qui renforça sa conviction : Severus Snape cachait quelque chose.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous préparez pour aider Potter ! exigea t-il en approchant son visage tout près du sien.

\- Pas avant d'être sûre que vous soyez de notre côté professeur, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre côté Miss Granger, je hais Potter et je ne rends de comptes qu'au Seigneur des ténèbres. Cessez de croire que je suis quelqu'un de bienveillant.

\- Vous venez pourtant de me soigner.

\- J'avais seulement besoin de vous, pour répondre à mes questions arrogante je-sais-tout.

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Dans ce cas vous ne saurez rien.

Severus sentit qu'il perdait patience et il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal.

\- Sortez Miss Granger, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Hermione afficha un sourire triomphant en sortant des appartements de son ancien professeur de potions. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et elle l'avait déstabilisé. La souffrance causée par les Carrow avait allumée une nouvelle flamme en elle. Elle se vengerait mais plus tard, pour l'instant la curiosité l'emportait. Elle allait percer à jour le mystérieux Severus Snape.

oOoOoOo

Hermione entra après minuit dans le dortoir. Ginny l'attendait folle d'inquiétude.

\- Tu as dépassé le couvre feu Hermione, tu ne t'es pas fait prendre ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tout va bien Ginny, j'étais avec Snape.

\- Il t'a gardé avec lui jusqu'à minuit ?

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas il avait seulement quelques questions.

\- Tu ne lui a rien dit sur Harry n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

\- Non, répondit Hermione platement.

\- Elle ne t'as pas trop fait mal au moins cette vieille chauve-souris ?

\- Non.

Hermione s'endormit aussitôt après cette réponse.

OooOoO

-Tu m'as dit hier qu'il ne t'avait pas fait trop de mal ! s'énerva Ginny.

Tous les élèves de la grande salle les observaient.

-Tu as vu la tête que tu as ? continua t-elle. Et ton bras ? Quel enfoiré, il va le payer !

-J'aimerais savoir de quelle façon je vais le payer Miss Weasley, dit Snape qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière elle.

Ginny se liquéfia. Elle voulait répondre mais Snape avait déjà rejoint la table des professeurs.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça Ginny mais Carrow femelle, dit Hermione.

\- Il s'est contenté de te regarder te faire torturer c'est ça ? Beaucoup mieux ! ironisa Ginny.

\- Il n'a pas voulu ça, assura Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends, il a dû te laver le cerveau.

La rouquine s'éloigna et Hermione prit place à côté de Neville. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle se sentit épié. Snape l'observait mais détourna le regard lorsqu'elle croisa le sien. Les Carrow la regardaient également en souriant. Mal à l'aise, elle quitta la table précipitamment et faillit tomber mais deux bras la retinrent avant de la remettre sur ses jambes.

\- Attention Hermione, dit Draco Malfoy en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent énormément dans la poursuite de cette histoire.

Chapitre III. Spleen d'une chauve-souris

« Merci » répondit machinalement Hermione en poursuivant son chemin vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir elle s'arrêta, stoppée par un éclair de lucidité. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce que c'était bien le plus détestable de tous les Septendards qui venait de l'aider ? Impossible, le garçon venu à son secours l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Hermione reprit son chemin en chassant l'image d'un Draco Malfoy gentleman. Une fois arrivée au deuxième étage, les jérémiades de Mimi attirèrent son attention. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans leur intensité. Elle décida donc d'aller voir ce qui pouvait perturber le fantôme à ce point.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entra dans les toilettes, Hermione fut étonnée de voir que ce n'était pas Mimi qui pleurait, le fantôme flottait au-dessus d'une masse recroquevillée contre le mur, la tête entre ses genoux. En s'approchant, elle découvrit un petit garçon dont la robe lui indiqua son appartenance à Poufsouffle.

« - Il n'a pas l'air bien ce garçon, commença Mimi. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour lui, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est là et il perturbe mes méditations.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne sais pas très bien. Il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer clairement, j'ai seulement pu distinguer les mots « parents » et « Snape » dans son charabia. Emmènes-le loin de moi, exigea Mimi. C'est trop demander de pouvoir reposer en paix une fois qu'on est mort ? »

Mimi disparut à travers le mur, Hermione s'agenouilla près du garçon et lui demanda d'une voix tendre :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- O-Owen bafouilla t-il.

\- C'est Mimi qui t'a mis dans cet état Owen ?

\- N-non, c'est monsieur … m-monsieur le directeur … répondit le jeune garçon en reniflant.

\- Snape ? s'étonna Hermione. Que t'as-t-il fait ?

Le jeune poufsouffle ne répondit pas à la question mais il cessa de pleurnicher. Les larmes coulaient toujours de ses grands yeux ronds mais son regard semblait ailleurs. Owen se remémorait avec horreur la scène qu'il avait vécue avec le directeur :

Ses parents ayant appris le contenu des cours sur les moldus lui interdirent d'y assister. Owen s'efforçait d'obéir aussi bien que faire se peut à ses parents, alors, le jeudi suivant il sécha le cours dispensé par Alecto Carrow. Il tremblait de peur rien que de s'imaginer en tête à tête avec lui, la rumeur dans l'école disant que Satan lui-même l'avait recraché. Il fallait aussi reconnaître qu'il était plutôt moche et les personnes laides sont aigries par nature. Rien de bon ne pouvait résulter de ce rendez-vous. Malgré ses craintes, Owen était au rendez-vous le vendredi soir à 19h.

« - Bonsoir, Monsieur Cauldwell salua Snape en lui désignant le siège en face du bureau.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur le directeur. »

Snape était assis dans son fauteuil les coudes sur son bureau. Il ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt terriblement ennuyé.

\- J'imagine que vous étiez là lorsque j'ai lu le règlement de l'école le jour de la rentrée ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui. Owen commençait à se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

\- Vous savez donc que les cours sur l'étude des moldus sont obligatoires ?

\- Oui, articula difficilement le jeune poufsouffle.

\- Puis-je donc savoir pourquoi vous étiez absent hier ? demanda Snape en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mes parents m'ont interdit d'y aller, marmonna Owen.

\- Les Carrow vous ont-ils coupés la langue ? Plus fort ! hurla Snape.

-Mes parents ne veulent pas que j'y aille !

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite, il fit les cent pas autour du garçon, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Êtes- vous né moldu M. Claudwell ?

\- Ma mère est une sorcière.

\- Alors elle au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcieret elle est au courant que les choses ont changées. Vos parents ne devraient pas s'y opposer pour leur propre sécurité.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? C'est moi qui vais être puni non ? Je suis ici pour ça, dit Owen d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Ce sont vos parents les responsables alors je ne vais pas vous punir, mais je vais vous montrer ce qui leur arrivera s'ils continuent de s'opposer au nouveau fonctionnement de cette école ».

Snape attrapa le jeune garçon par le col et l'approcha de sa pensine. Il appuya violemment sur l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'il la baisse.

\- « Regardez ! ».

Owen ne vit d'abord qu'un nuage argenté qui ondulait dans le fond d'un récipient, puis, il se sentit aspiré par le fond. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans une chambre à coucher où des personnes masquées s'approchaient sans bruit du lit dans lequel dormaient un homme et une femme. L'un d'entre eux plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'homme endormi pour le réveiller sans qu'il fasse de bruit. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre, d'attraper sa baguette sur la table de nuit mais la femme se retourna et menaça de s'éveiller. La suite se passa très vite, une lueur verte jaillie en direction de la femme endormie sous le regard horrifié de l'homme, forcé d'assister à la scène. Elle était morte. Owen voulut hurler mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la rejoindre » dit une voix féminine qui commença à torturer le corps du pauvre homme déjà meurtri avant d'utiliser un sort sanguinolent. Se vidant de son sang, il mourut lentement. La femme masquée utilisa le précieux liquide vital de sa victime pour inscrire ces mots sur le mur : « traîtres à leur sang ». Enfin, ils disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux que deux corps sans vie.

Owen bascula en arrière et heurta le sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Snape lui saisit le bras et le jeta hors du bureau.

« Cette petite scène s'est déroulée la semaine dernière. Vos parents pourraient très bien être les suivants si vous ne retournez pas immédiatement en cours d'étude des moldus ! » le menaça t-il avant de claquer la porte.

« Ohé ! Tu es toujours avec moi ? demanda Hermione en lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Pardon, dit Owen en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Il t'a fait mal ?

-Non.

Il se releva en essuyant son visage humide sur sa manche.

\- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, je peux t'aider, insista Hermione.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait, mais mes parents vont avoir des problèmes.

\- Je peux aller parler au directeur si tu veux, suggéra Draco Malfoy qui avait écouté toute la conversation sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il avait suivi Hermione dans l'espoir de trouver l'occasion de lui parler. Depuis son entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait mille fois retourné le problème dans sa tête. Il n'aimait pas du tout Hermione Granger, ses manières de prétentieuses et sa vocation à sauver le monde, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il valait mieux se montrer agréable avec elle plutôt que d'essuyer une deuxième déception de son maître. Elle semblait s'intéresser à l'état du petit poufsouffle et son esprit calculateur lui souffla de saisir l'opportunité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? demanda vivement Hermione.

\- Simplement aider, si c'est possible. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Malfoy, aider un élève d'une autre maison ? Parlementer avec Snape au sujet du fonctionnement de l'école ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose sous cette proposition faussement bienveillante. Elle voulait tout de même voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai changé. Mon père ne me fait plus peur et j'ai ma propre opinion sur ce qui se passe dans cette école. Je n'ai rien contre les moldus en vérité, ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait. Il faut aussi reconnaître que les nés moldus, comme toi, sont parfois de bien meilleurs sorciers ».

Est-ce que Draco Malfoy venait de lui faire un compliment ? Elle pourrait presque croire en sa sincérité s'il continuait.

« Je ne te garantis rien petit mais je peux essayer de lui parler pour qu'il oublie un peu tes parents », ajouta t-il à l'attention d'Owen.

Bien sûr il n'en ferait rien mais l'essentiel était qu'Hermione pense qu'il avait changé.

« Merci », murmura Owen.

Hermione souhaita le raccompagner à sa salle commune et Draco proposa de se joindre à eux. Il avait vraiment un comportement étrange si l'on mettait de côté ses petits airs narquois. Son instinct lui dicta de faire plus attention à lui ces prochains jours.

Arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle des poufsouffles Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls. Il la regardait, elle, préférait admirer ses chaussures.

« Je suis censé être en cours ... » finit-elle par dire.  
\- Bien sûr, vas-y ! Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai changé Hermione. Et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et te faire ces six dernières années... »

Hermione le dévisagea, cherchant un signe qui révélerait son mensonge mais elle ne décela rien.

« Je suis désolée Draco mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Peut-être aura-t-on l'occasion d'en reparler ».

Sur ces mots elle quitta rapidement la pièce, ses cheveux ébouriffés volants derrière elle.

 _Au moins, maintenant, elle m'appelle par mon prénom,_ pensa Draco.

oOoOoOo

Severus était ivre. Il se retrouvait fréquemment dans cet état depuis qu'il était directeur de Poudlard. Plus tôt dans la soirée il avait dû dissuader un jeune élève de poufsouffle de manquer les cours. Il avait choisi de lui montrer l'un de ses récents et désagréable souvenir. Celui de la mort d'un couple qui avait caché chez eux un « sang de bourbe » qui tentait d'échapper à son recensement.

Il peinait toujours à faire mal physiquement à ses élèves qu'il avait pourtant juré de protéger en devenant professeur. Un choc psychologique était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux mais il s'en voulait. Le regard horrifié de ce garçon ne quittait pas ses pensées. Heureusement, quelques verres de Whisky pur feu en étaient venus à bout. Après tout, c'est réellement le sort qu'allaient subir ses parents s'ils se dressaient devant les nouvelles méthodes académiques.

Une autre chose le contrariait. La liste de recensement des élèves de parents moldus. Ils étaient tous inscrits mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de se confronter aux septièmes années, qualifiés de « résistants » par leurs pairs. Ils devaient pourtant recevoir la marque, comme les autres. Justin Flinch-Fletchley et Hermione Granger devraient bientôt y passer. Severus pensa à Hermione Granger en premier. Ce serait sûrement elle qui lui donnerait le plus de malet il espérait ne pas devoir la contraindre physiquement. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas les faibles lueurs du jour à travers la fenêtre. Peu avant l'aube, Severus Snape s'endormit dans son fauteuil encore tout habillé.

Au même instant, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Toute la nuit elle chercha le sommeil, en vain. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son ancien professeur de potions. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était presque convaincue de connaître son allégeance mais le doute l'assaillait de nouveau. Comment avait-il pu être à la fois si prévenant avec elle et si dur avec un garçon âgé de seulement 13 ans. Elle voulait le lui demander. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser mais il n'y répondrait sans doute jamais. Fichu vieille coquille fermée.

Il y avait aussi Draco Malfoy. Elle en parlerait à Ginny demain. Heureusement qu'elle était à Poudlard. Les garçons lui manquaient, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais ce fut tout. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre, les garçons vivaient sûrement l'enfer dehors. Elle tiendrait bon pour les élèves de cette école et pour tous ceux qui avaient dû abandonnés.

oOoOoOo

« Tu as remarqué quelque chose de différent à propos de Draco Malfoy récemment ? demanda Hermione en mordant avidement dans un toast

\- Malfoy ? Ginny se retourna pour le regarder.

\- Sois plus discrète s'il te plaît ! Il va savoir qu'on parle de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Il reste la même petite fouine. Le jour de la rentrée il a proposé aux Carrow d'espionner pour eux. Ils l'ont envoyé promener heureusement. C'était tordant dit elle en riant. Son visage s'est décomposé comme une vieille citrouille.

\- Vraiment ? C'est étrange …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais avec lui hier soir et il m'a aidé à réconforter Owen de Poufsouffle qui revenait d'une entrevue difficile avec le directeur. C'est étrange parce qu'il s'est montré gentil, surtout avec moi... Il s'est même excusé.

\- Il a le béguin peut être, s'esclaffa Ginny. Méfies-toi de lui quand même. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, regardant discrètement Draco qui mangeait seul. Quand il croisa son regard, il hocha la tête et elle lui sourit timidement. Concentrée sur le Serêntard, elle ne remarqua pas la sombre silhouette qui s'était glissée à côté d'elle.

« Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre jeu de séduction, Miss Granger, mais je souhaiterais vous faire savoir que vous êtes attendue dans mon bureau, ce soir, 20h !]

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, obéissez !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner noblement.

\- Ferme la bouche tu ressembles à un détraqueur Hermione. »

oOoOoOo

« Entrez Miss Granger et prenez un siège. »

La gryffondor s'exécuta, choisissant le siège près de la table où étaient disposés quelques livres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son recueil de poème était ouvert sur le spleen de Baudelaire. À peine avait-elle touché son livre que la main de Severus Snape se ferma sur son poignet.

\- Ne touchez pas à ça ! siffla-t-il.

\- Il est à moi !

\- Je vous l'ai confisqué, objet inapproprié dans cette école.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez lu ?

\- C'était uniquement pour en vérifier son contenu.

\- Menteur !

Hermione s'attendait à recevoir une gifle mais il lui lâcha simplement le poignet et s'éloigna. Elle reprit la parole :

\- Vous allez me montrer la souffrance qui m'attend si je défie votre autorité comme vous l'avez fait pour Owen ?

\- De quoi parlez vous petite insolente ?

Il semblait vraiment en colère cette fois.

\- D'Owen, le jeune poufsouffle que j'ai trouvé en train de pleurer après votre entrevue.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous mêler de mes affaires.

\- Vous aviez raison finalement, vous n'êtes pas bienveillant. Vous êtes une sale vieille chauve-souris qui prend plaisir à faire pleurer les enfants ! s'insurgea t-elle.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! cracha t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

\- Il peut s'estimer heureux, je lui ai épargné beaucoup de souffrances auprès des Carrow et ses parents ne courent aucun danger pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ? Vous avez prévu de garder ce plaisir pour plus tard ?

Songeant qu'un homme dans ses retranchements était moins sur ses gardes, Hermione le poussait volontairement à bout, espérant que la vérité finisse par transparaître.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez savoir, mais ce jeune garçon avait décidé de ne plus suivre les cours d'étude des moldus sur ordre de ses parents. Si cela avait duré les mangemorts se seraient occupés personnellement de ses parents comme ils l'ont fait chaque fois que des sorciers ont témoigné du respect et de la sympathie pour les moldus.

\- Oh, je vois … Alors en fait vous l'avez sauvé ! répliqua niaisement Hermione, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi Granger ».

Elle était décidément très forte, elle l'emmenait sur le terrain qu'elle souhaitait pensa Severus.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour une tout autre raison. Il y a une petite chose que je dois vous faire, ce ne sera pas long.

\- Comme me mettre votre affreuse marque sur le bras pour qu'on puisse m'identifier en tant que réprouvée?

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça », soupira t-il.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras dont il commença à relever la manche. Mais, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, Hermione retira vivement son bras de son emprise et courut derrière le bureau.

« Revenez-ici tout de suite Granger ! » hurla Severus hors de lui. Elle souriait. « Ce petit jeu vous amuse ?

\- Oui, beaucoup se risqua t-elle à dire.»

Severus fit le tour du bureau pour la rejoindre mais Hermione fit le tour de l'autre côté.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant ».

Le manège autour du bureau dura bien deux minutes avant que Severus perde réellement patience et saute par-dessus pour l'attraper.

« C'est terminé... Maintenant que nous avons perdu assez de temps, donnez-moi votre bras, exigea-t-il ».

Hermione semblait contrariée d'avoir était attrapée.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que les Moldus finalement. Vous savez qu'ils ont employé des méthodes similaires, il y a quelques années, lorsqu'un homme a arbitrairement décidé d'identifier des individus en vue de les éliminer ?

\- Je connais parfaitement l'histoire Moldus et la seconde guerre mondiale Miss Granger. Je pense sincèrement que leur histoire peut servir la notre.

\- Vous reprenez effectivement quelques méthodes. Et que pensez-vous de la littérature moldue ? Vous connaissez sûrement Baudelaire ?

\- Pas la peine d'user d'un nouveau stratagème pour que je vous rende votre livre, c'est peine perdue …

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Quel est votre poème favori ? »

Severus pensa d'abord lui répondre de manière à ce qu'elle n'aborde plus ce sujet , mais, puisque c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il avait une réelle conversation avec quelqu'un sur un sujet qui le passionnait, il se ravisa. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Baudelaire et tant d'autres. Aucun sorcier n'était capable d'autant de justesse et de beauté dans le choix des mots. Il repensa au poème qu'il avait lu plus tôt dans la journée et qui lui avait tant rappelé ce qu'il ressentait :

« Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
II nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits;

Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris;

Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,

Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement.

— Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir. »

Hermione fut d'abord surprise qu'il se mette à réciter un poème, puis, elle fut touchée par le son grave et envoûtant de sa voix. C'était très reposant de l'écouter. Le choix du poème n'avait rien d'anodin pour quiconque l'ayant eu comme professeur. Il portait sur son visage les traits de la fatalité et du désespoir. Quelles raisons avait il de continuer ?

« C'est très beau, mais défaitiste comme choix monsieur le directeur.

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Vivez-vous dans le même monde que moi Miss Granger ? Ce poème l'illustre parfaitement. Un monde étouffant et oppressant, pire que mes cachots. Un monde où la volonté malsaine d'un seul homme règne déjà. Vous devriez entendre d'ici les hurlements de ses victimes. L'espoir n'a plus sa place ici... Les élèves de cette école ne se rendent pas comptent qu'ils se battent pour une cause perdue d'avance. La terreur s'est presque emparée de la totalité du château. On n'entend plus que de pâles murmures à propos du survivant ».

Le ton employé par Severus était aussi grave que pendant sa récitation et son regard était éteint, perdu dans le vague. Lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Hermione une nouvelle lueur l'anima aussitôt.

« Il n'y a que vous et votre petite bande qui croyez encore en quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je soupçonne donc que quelque chose vous aide à rester à la surface. Quelque chose que vous savez ou que Potter sait. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Où est-il ? » hurla t-il.

Severus en avait assez de son détachement. Soit elle savait quelque chose soit elle était complètement folle.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Si ce poème représentait vraiment l'état d'esprit de son ancien professeur de potions, il était perdu. Elle lui tendit son bras afin qu'il appose la marque. Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle se laisse faire mais il ne dit rien. D'un sort informulé il traça un épais « M » noir qui semblait flotter au dessus de sa peau.

« Je dois vous prévenir des aspects liés au port de cette marque. Dorénavant le ministère saura toujours où vous vous trouvez, n'essayez pas de trouver une quelconque façon de la retirer, le ministère serait immédiatement alerté et vous serez envoyé à Azkaban. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair ».

Hermione se leva pour sortir, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Peut-être que je sais quelque chose à propos d'Harry ou peut-être pas. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que le désespoir est une défaite anticipée mais il a parfois permis de gagner des batailles. Bonne nuit monsieur ».

Vraiment étonnante cette jeune femme, pensa Severus. Il se remit derrière son bureau et poursuivit sa lecture des Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire.

oOoOoOo

Tandis qu'Hermione ruminait ses pensées, une marée de cheveux roux l'assaillit.

« Hermione ! On a eut une super idée avec Neville ! Cette année il n'y aura pas de festin ou de fête d'Halloween, le règlement ne l'autorise pas. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait organiser notre propre fête, dans la tour Gryffondor le week-end prochain. Tu es partante ? »

S'ils se faisaient prendre ça n'arrangerait rien du tout mais d'un autre côté Hermione avait terriblement envie de s'amuser après les récents évènements. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir avec leur fichu règlement. Ce sera la plus belle fête clandestine que Poudlard ait connue !

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, Ginny ! » répondit-elle en souriant.


	4. Chapter 4

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours …

Chapitre IV. Triste Halloween

Tout était organisé. La moindre éventualité avait été envisagée. La fête aurait lieu juste après le repas dans la grande salle, ainsi, le couvre-feu serait respecté. Un sort d'insonorisation serait jeté sur la salle commune et toutes les heures un élève monterait la garde. Si quelqu'un approchait il était chargé de prévenir tout le monde. Enfin, quelques personnes étaient désignées pour rester sobre toute la nuit afin de prévenir d'éventuels débordements. Quelques sucreries avaient été importées de chez Honeydukes grâce au passage secret sous la sorcière borgne. Il y avait des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, des bulles baveuses, des crapauds à la menthe, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des plumes en sucre, des suçacides et plein d'autres choses encore. Quelques elfes de maison s'étaient portés complices en leur apportant de la nourriture et des boissons. Enfin, Hermione avait réussi à négocier quelques caisses de boissons alcoolisées avec la tête de sanglier. Sur une grande table dressée au centre de la salle commune, on pouvait trouver du whisky pur feu, des futs de bièreaubeurre, du jus de citrouille et de l'hydromel aux épices. Avec tout ça, la fête serait sûrement inoubliable. La seule erreur d'Hermione et Ginny résidait dans la confiance aveugle qu'elles accordaient aux membres de leur maison. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une dénonciation, même accidentelle.

La nouvelle ayant circulé de bouche à oreille, tous les gryffondors furent rapidement au courant qu'une fête d'Halloween aurait lieu dans leur salle commune. Bien sûr, ils savaient que c'était une fête clandestine alors ils n'en parlaient qu'entre eux. Une semaine avant le jour J Hermione avait ensorcelé des parchemins pour qu'ils ne puissent être lus que des gryffondors. Tout le monde était partant, même si certains doutaient que cela soit une bonne idée.

Le soir du 31, tandis que tous les élèves prenaient leur dîner dans le calme apparent. Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les chuchotements et les regards entendus que se lançaient les gryffondors. Il ne doutait pas que quelque chose se tramait mais pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de déjouer leurs plans. Quant aux Carrows, ils étaient bien trop stupides pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Perdu dans ses pensés, Severus ne releva pas le regard interrogateur d'Hermione Granger. Depuis leur dernière entrevue elle était obsédée par son ancien professeur, ses doutes et interrogations ne lui laissant plus une minute de paix. La nuit, avant de s'endormir, elle pensait à lui, le voyait dans ses rêves comme l'ennemi qu'il prétendait être mais au réveil le doute l'assaillait de nouveau. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle sache, ce manque de savoir étant une véritable torture pour la miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était.

Deux tables plus loin, Draco Malfoy écoutait à peine Pansy qui complimentait la douceur de ses cheveux. L'esprit ailleurs, il avait le regard plongé dans sa bouillie dans laquelle il traçait de petits cercles à l'aide de sa cuillère.]

Il y avait une partie importante qui pourrait se jouer ce soir …

oOoOoOo

Il était 23h et la fête battait son plein. Chaque personne présente affichait une mine joyeuse et confiante, sauf Rosie, une quatrième année qui semblait contrariée. En voyant cette scène festive, personne n'aurait imaginé que quelques heures avant la terreur l'avait emporté. Chacun voyait cette petite fête comme un exutoire. Certains s'étaient déguisés, d'autres se goinfraient de friandises et les plus vieux se saoulaient. Hermione voyait ça d'un assez mauvais œil, l'alcool empêchant n'importe quel esprit sensé de penser, mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir après tout. Lorsqu'on est ivre, le monde réel apparaît sous un aspect tout nouveau qui ne pouvait être pire que leur quotidien. Sur cette réflexion, Hermione s'autorisa un verre, puis un autre et un autre, si bien que deux heures plus tard, la vie lui semblait beaucoup plus belle. Ginny aussi se laissait aller. Ses longs cheveux roux tournoyaient autour de son cou tandis qu'elle dansait. Elle invita Hermione à la rejoindre. Chacune attrapa les mains de l'autre et elles tournèrent sur elles mêmes jusqu'à ce que, complètement désorientée, elles lâchent prise et tombent à la renverse. Ginny s'écroula sur le canapé et ria à gorge déployée :

« Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé depuis … je ne sais plus ».

Hermione, elle, heurta quelqu'un qui la retint. Il était plutôt bien maquillé, impossible de savoir qui se cachait sous cette couche de maquillage à l'effigie d'un vampire.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je t'empêche de tomber Hermione, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès », lui répondit le vampire avec un clin d'œil.

 _Cette voix, c'était celle de Draco Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

oOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de plutôt malin. Il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude des gryffondors cette dernière semaine. Ils avaient des discussions animées qui s'arrêtaient subitement dès qu'un élève d'une autre maison approchait. Il était sûr que quelque chose se préparait. À un moment ou à un autre l'un d'entre eux serait en position de faiblesse et cracherait le morceau. _Les gryffondors réfléchissent toujours après avoir agi,_ pensa t-il.

Draco Malfoy se mit à suivre, de loin, un groupe de filles en quatrième année. Elles étaient toujours très bavardes et à en juger le regard dévorant et écoeurant de l'une d'entre elles, il était certain qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Cet après-midi leur discussion était animée. Draco s'approcha pour tenter d'entendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il put entendre de quoi il s'agissait, percevant les mots « Halloween » et « Interdit ». Il en déduisit rapidement qu'un événement était organisé par les gryffondors le soir d'Halloween, quelque chose qui ne devait certainement pas être su des Carrow ou du directeur. Il ne lui restait qu'à connaître les détails pour pouvoir saborder leur plan. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir ces sourires s'évanouir sur leur visage. Poudlard n'était plus un endroit pour s'amuser ! En tendant un peu plus l'oreille il réussit à apprendre que la fille au regard écoeurant s'appelait Rosie. Ce serait elle, la source des informations qui lui manquaient.

Le lendemain il rôda autour des toilettes des filles, c'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait où une fille pouvait se trouver seule. Après plus d'une heure de patience il la vit.

« Salut Rosie ! commença t-il l'air enjoué.

\- Heu … salut, répondit timidement Rosie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Halloween ?

\- J'ai un truc de prévu, pourquoi ? »

\- Ha bon ? s'étonna Draco. C'est étrange d'avoir quelque chose à faire alors que tout, ou presque, est interdit dans cette école. »

Le teint de Rosie vira au rouge. Que pourrait-elle inventer ?

« J'ai des devoirs à rattraper avec une amie. »

\- D'accord, dommage. »

Draco tourna les talons, sachant pertinemment que cette phrase avait éveillé sa curiosité.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? »

\- Oh rien, je pensais juste que quelque chose était prévu pour Halloween et si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi … en fait, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. _Tu es un parfait comédien Draco, elle ne te résistera pas._

\- Comment tu sais que quelque chose se prépare ? Je pensais que la fête d'Halloween était exclusivement réservée aux Gryffondors … »

\- On m'en a parlé, c'est surtout réservé à ceux qui sont invités. Alors ? Tu m'invites à y aller avec toi ? »

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas alors. C'est vendredi après le repas dans la grande salle. Le mot de passe actuel est « crâne d'œuf ». On se retrouvera dans la salle commune, j'ai prévu un déguisement. J'ai hâte » !

Rosie était rayonnante à présent. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco Malfoy connaisse son prénom et qu'en plus il s'intéresse à elle. Halloween serait une soirée magique !

Draco avait toutes les informations nécessaires et même plus. Cette petite sotte lui avait donné le mot de passe de la tour Gryffondor. Il souhaitait simplement les dénoncer mais elle avait été tellement bavarde qu'une autre option s'offrait à lui. Il pourrait faire une pierre deux coups. Cette petite fête serait l'occasion de se rapprocher d'Hermione Granger sans que les autres ne le démasque s'il était déguisé.

oOoOoOo

Hermione avait beaucoup trop bu pour s'énerver contre Draco. D'ordinaire, elle l'aurait jeté dehors mais cette nuit, la curiosité l'emportait.

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour entrer ?

\- Comme toi, grâce au mot de passe.

\- Mais … comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Les gryffondors sont très bavards parfois, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas venu vous causer des ennuis, dit-il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu es là alors ? »

\- Je voulais m'amuser, boire, manger … je ne suis pas différent de vous tu sais.

Hermione hésita mais réalisa finalement que jusque là, il n'avait causé aucun problème. De toute façon elle était bien trop épuisée pour se disputer avec qui que ce soit. Elle s'affala contre le mur et Draco la rejoignit.

« Comment-tu vas Hermione ? Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi cette année sans Potter et Weasley.

\- Je vais bien merci, répondit-elle méfiante. »

L'alcool n'avait pas encore réussi à briser toutes ses barrières d'autant que'il était vraiment très bizarre ces derniers temps. D'abord il l'appelait par son prénom, ensuite il se souciait de son état mental… Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, Draco lui parlait mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle se contentait de le détailler. Il était plutôt joli garçon, toutes les filles de l'école en convenait.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit, Draco n'avait pas vraiment réussi à faire parler Hermione, il devait pourtant prévenir les Carrow avant la fin de la fête.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner dans les cachots, on va remarquer mon absence mais avant je te remercie de m'avoir permis de rester, j'apprécie que tu ne sois pas rancunière. Si tu as besoin d'aide cette année tu peux me faire confiance. Même s'il s'agit de Potter, il peut avoir besoin de renseignements sur tu-sais-qui. Moi, j'en ai. Mon père m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur lui, par exemple tu savais qu'il … »

Draco se tut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Hermione n'écoutait pas du tout. Elle regardait ses lèvres et secouait la tête de gauche à droite. En fait tout son corps tanguait. Son cou ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de sa tête, elle la posa sur l'épaule de Draco et s'endormit. Il en fut soulagé, pendant un instant il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser ! Il déposa délicatement la tête d'Hermione sur le sol. Elle était maintenant allongée dans un coin de la pièce, personne ne la remarquerait avant un moment. Draco s'éclipsa rapidement en direction du bureau d'Alecto Carrow.

oOoOoOo

Hermione fut soudainement réveillée par l'absence de bruit auquel elle s'était habituée. Elle chercha sa baguette dans ses poches mais elle n'y était pas. Elle avait dû tomber tout à l'heure. Le silence fut soudain remplacé par des cris. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit ses camarades courir dans tous les sens, espérant échapper aux sorts de croques chevilles lancés par Amycus Carrow. Sa baguette était sous le canapé, elle tenta de l'attraper mais la lourde botte d'Amycus s'abattit sur sa main. Il lui saucissonna les jambes, comme les autres. Aucun de ces camardes ne put en réchapper. L'esprit encore embrumé elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Elle se souvenait de Malfoy, où était-t-il d'ailleurs ? L'intervention des Carrow n'était sûrement pas due au hasard et les sortilèges mis en places étaient assez puissants. Il était impossible de les surprendre sans les chercher. Malfoy qui avait presque réussi à la convaincre qu'il avait changé était sûrement derrière tout ça.

Alecto entra dans la pièce, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Amycus, vois-tu ces petits êtres qui se tortillent et qui gémissent ? Pauvres, pauvres enfants … ».

Elle fit le tour de la pièce en enjambant les corps.

« Je parie qu'ils ont encore envie de s'amuser : Impero ! » lança Alecto en direction de Neville.

Celui-ci se mit à danser tant bien que mal avec ses pieds liés, il s'écroula de nombreuses fois avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne :

« Arrêtez ! Résiste lui Neville !».

\- Tu es jalouse peut-être ? demanda Alecto en pointant sa baguette en direction de la gryffondor.

Hermione se concentra aussi fort qu'elle le put mais l'alcool et la fatigue l'empêchait de reprendre le contrôle. Elle commença à frapper Neville bien malgré elle.

« Assez ! » hurla la voix du directeur.

Les murmures et cris des élèves se turent aussitôt.

« Tiens, tu tombes bien Severus, commença Alecto. Regardes ce que nous avons découvert... Pas moins de dix infractions au règlement ».

Severus ne dit rien et balaya la salle du regard. Les corps étendus devant lui s'agitaient misérablement et au fond de lui il ne put s'empêcher de haïr ces gamins. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils rendent sa tâche beaucoup plus difficile.

« J'espère que tu nous laisseras les punir comme ils le méritent, poursuivie Alecto. Tu peux être sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres entendra parler des débordements qui ont lieu depuis que tu es à la direction. Je n'aimerais pas être présente quand il te punira. »

Il y avait une telle satisfaction dans le timbre de sa voix que Severus, d'ordinaire indifférent, désira lui clouer le bec.

« Dois-je te rappeler que ton frère et toi êtes là pour que tout ceci ne se produise pas ? Ou devrais-je informer notre maître que vous laissez faire les élèves afin de jouir de leurs punitions ? »

Severus apprécia beaucoup le changement qui s'opéra sur le visage d'Alecto.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu les protèges ? Ils ne seront pas punis ? s'offusqua t'elle.

\- Ils le seront, mais pas par vous. Je vais m'en occuper ».

Il fit signe aux Carrow de quitter la pièce et s'adressa aux élèves :

« Quant à vous espèces d'imbéciles, ne bougez surtout pas, ce n'est pas fini ».

Il n'en avait pas terminé avec les deux mangemorts. Il les rattrapa dans le couloir et avant qu'Amycus ne réagisse, il le pétrifia. Surprise, Alecto recula contre le mur. Severus l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva du sol, ses doigts tenant puissamment sa carotide. Les yeux de la mangemort se révulsèrent et son teint vira rapidement au bleu.

« Jamais plus tu ne t'adresseras à moi de cette façon ! Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? » demanda t-il menaçant. Tu ne voudrais pas que je devienne ton ennemi n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui me causent du tort… » Severus resserra sa prise. « Si jamais tu me manques encore de respect, je m'arrangerai pour que ton petit minois soit si laid que même les portes de l'enfer te seront refusées. Je te tuerai moi-même, de la pire façon moldu qui soit ».

Il la relâcha. Alecto haleta en frottant son cou marqué de traces rouges, elle voulut riposter mais Severus avait déjà disparu.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors l'agitation était revenue. Certains avaient réussi à se libérer du sort qui maintenait leurs pieds liés et d'autres, comme Hermione Granger, avaient disparus. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, si elle avait quitté la tour, il l'aurait vu. En réalité, Hermione se tenait devant la porte de la salle commune ainsi que Ginny qui avait essayé de la convaincre d'attaquer Snape à l'aide d'un sortilège d'amnésie afin qu'il oublie la fête. Ginny poussa la porte du pied et pointa sa baguette sur Snape tandis qu'Hermione tendit le bras dans l'intention d'attraper celle du directeur. Mais cette tentative fut un échec, les réflexes de Snape étant tels qu'il n'eut aucun mal à la maintenant à genoux devant lui tout en désarmant la rouquine. Il fut néanmoins surpris de l'audace des deux jeunes filles.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ? » demanda Severus.

Pour toute réponse Hermione, toujours à genoux, vomit sur ses chaussures.

« Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, je ne me sentais pas très bien », s'excusa t-elle.

Un rire discret s'éleva dans la pièce. Severus regarda l'état de ses chaussures, maculées de vomissure blanche. Ses narines frémirent il se sentait prêt à exploser mais se laisser aller n'était pas dans ses habitudes _._ Contrôle tes émotions Severus, pensa t-il. Ginny débloqua la situation, en lançant un sort de récurvite sur les chaussures du directeur et encercla Hermione de ses bras pour la protéger.

 _Comme si j'allais les battre,_ pensa t-il.

« Vous allez tous me donner vos baguettes et me suivre jusque dans les cachots, le temps que je décide de votre sort. Croyez bien que vous mériterez ce qui va vous arriver. Je ne veux entendre aucune pleurnicherie ou autre supplique, est-ce clair » ?

L'absence de réponse lui suffit. Ils obéiraient.

Le chemin jusqu'au cachot n'était pas très long mais il parut durer [des heures / une éternité] pour à Hermione. Sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir et elle était terriblement gênée d'avoir vomi sur les chaussures de Snape devant tous les Gryffondors. Ginny avait passé son bras sous son aisselle et l'aidait à marcher, peu d'élèves parvenant à maintenir l'allure du directeur. Il marchait loin devant, d'un pas sûr, rapide et léger, ses capes noires flottants derrière lui. Hermione l'imagina comme le Dracula raffiné et brillant de Bram Stocker : le nez aquilin, lui donnant un profil d'aigle, le front haut, le teint pâle, les capes noires.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grosse porte en bois aux gonds rouillés et Hermione mit fin à ses divagations. Elle n'était jamais entrée ici. C'était une pièce sans fenêtre mis à part une petite meurtrière et dans laquelle l'odeur de moisissure était plus forte encore que dans la salle de potion. Il y faisait si froid qu'Hermione voyait les nuées blanches qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'elle respirait. Les pierres tapissées de mousse semblaient suinter tellement l'atmosphère était humide. Severus les fit se coller dos au mur. Hermione frissonna au contact de la pierre. De lourdes chaînes sortirent du mur et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs membres.

« Si l'un de vous s'agite, je le pends au plafond par les pieds » grogna Severus.

Il claqua la porte, la verrouillât et ce fut tout.

oOoOoOo

De grosses gouttes de sueurs, perlaient sur ses tempes. Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Sa tête roula sur le côté et elle tomba peu à peu dans le sommeil. Des voix s'installèrent dans sa tête, _est ce que je rêve?_ se demanda t-elle.

« Bonsoir, Severus, salua Voldemort de sa voix blanche.

-Maitre ? »

Severus fut surpris de trouver le seigneur des ténèbres à Poudlard si tard dans la nuit. Habituellement, il avait mieux à faire.

« Ne sois pas si surpris. Je ne fais que passer. Je voulais voir comment cela se passait ici, on m'informe que tu as quelques… problèmes.

\- Aucun maître. Vous avez été mal informé. Des élèves ont enfreint le règlement et ils sont actuellement tous pendus dans les cachots », dit précipitamment Severus.

C'était faux évidemment mais l'impudence de Voldemort le mettait à l'abri. Il n'imaginait personne capable de lui mentir sans qu'il le sache. Voldemort semblait songeur, il arpentait la pièce sans dire un mot.

« Je dois t'avouer Severus que je doute de tes motivations. Tu n'as pas eut de scrupules pour tuer un vieillard mais tu sembles en avoir pour une bande d'enfants? Je me demande si tu ne serais pas capable de te jouer de moi… J'ai peu de fidèles mangemorts sur lesquels m'appuyer. J'aime à penser que tu en fais parti. Cependant, lorsque l'on me rapporte que le grand Severus Snape fait preuve de mollesse lorsqu'il s'agit de diriger cette école, je m'interroge…

\- Ne doutez pas maître. Je vous suis et vous serez toujours fidèle » le coupa Severus.

Il n'était pas trop inquiet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il doutait de lui. Il n'accordait jamais sa confiance très longtemps. Voldemort le jaugea du regard, tenta de déceler quelques mensonges mais ne put voir que le profond sentiment d'allégeance que Severus lui montrait.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé Severus, m'en veux tu ? demanda innocemment Voldemort.

\- Vous en vouloir maître ? Pourquoi ?, répondit Severus, réellement surpris.

\- Pour la jeune femme que j'ai tuée malgré tes suppliques ? »,

Severus cilla, cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas fait allusion à Lily. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter et il sentit toutes ses défenses mentales tomber. Voldemort le piégeait !

« Cela fait bien longtemps maître. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que c'était une erreur. Vous m'avez rendu service en me libérant de mes faiblesses », répondit platement Severus.

Voldemort ria aux éclats.

« J'en suis ravi Severus. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai envie de te poser la question mais je n'osais pas. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Le cas échéant nos relations n'auraient plus été les mêmes… ».

Severus ne répondit rien. C'était un avertissement. _Lily… pardonnes-moi._

« Je m'en vais, reprit t-il. J'espère te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Si tu trouves le temps de me rendre visite j'ai actuellement dans mes cachots, une agréable jeune fille… rousse ».

Il transplana, un sourire cruel étendu sur sa face de serpent. Severus était toujours immobile, les poings serrés, laissant ses ongles entailler les paumes de ses mains. Il lui était presque impossible de garder son calme et le contrôle de son esprit lorsqu'il évoquait Lily.

Hermione avait tout entendu. Derrière le mur sur lequel elle reposait se trouvait la réserve de potions, une large fissure dans la pierre lui avait permis d'entendre suffisamment pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Qui était cette jeune fille pour laquelle Snape avait supplié Voldemort ? Hermione n'avait jamais imaginé que son ancien professeur de potions puisse avoir un quelconque attachement pour quelqu'un. Elle se trompait sûrement.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Finalement, Severus bougea, il s'accroupit, puis s'affaissa contre le mur derrière lequel se trouvait Hermione. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. _Il n'y a presque plus d'espoir Lily, j'ai failli, j'ai perdu ton fils. Je mourrai avant d'avoir accompli ma mission. Je mourrai dans ce cachot moisi, à ma juste place._

Hermione jura l'avoir entendu renifler. _Est-ce qu'il pleure? Snape est capable de pleurer ?_ Si elle pouvait l'entendre il le pouvait aussi.

« Professeur ? » risqua t-elle. Les reniflements stoppèrent. « Professeur ? » Severus se leva d'un bond. Étais-ce vraiment la voix de Granger qui lui parvenait à l'oreille ? « Vous allez bien ? » _C'est bien cette satanée Miss je sais tout!_

« La ferme Granger ! » répliqua-t-il durement avant de sortir de la réserve en claquant la porte. Pourquoi l'avait-elle entendu ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours en travers de sa route ?

Hermione s'était attendue à une réaction semblable de sa part mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était Snape après tout, pas un gentil toutou. Il pleurait, ça ne faisait aucun doute, à cause de la jeune femme ou peut être de Voldemort. Hermione avait compris depuis longtemps que les personnes qui portaient un masque, comme Snape, ne souhaitaient pas révéler leur vulnérabilité et s'exposer à une réalité trop cruelle. La soirée d'Halloween ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu et Hermione se sentait triste, éprouvant une soudaine compassion pour son ancien professeur de potions. À l'aube, elle s'endormit enfin avec la ferme intention d'en savoir plus sur Snape et de le rendre moins amer, si c'était possible. Sans nouvelles d'Harry et Ron elle se rendrait utile à Poudlard, même si cela impliquait Snape.

/

Y'a t-il des personnes qui préfèrent Draco à Severus ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V. Farce et poissons

Il lui avait fallu la nuit pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit ou plutôt pour que l'alcool fasse son travail. Au matin, Severus se souvenait qu'il avait laissé une vingtaine d'enfants dans un cachot moisi. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec eux. Il fallait les punir, d'abord parce que le contraire aurait trop éveillé les soupçons et aussi pour les dissuader de recommencer pareil bêtise. D'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune réelle volonté de leur faire du mal. Malheureusement pour lui le nouveau Poudlard prônait les punitions corporelles, comme autrefois. S'il n'y avait que lui, les laisser éviscérer et vider quelques crapauds ou rats lui aurait rendu un grand service. Ça aurait d'ailleurs été très agréable de voir leurs mines dégoûtées. Vraiment, il ne manquait jamais d'idées habituellement. Il s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel il avait dormi et estima qu'il avait donné assez de sa personne et que les élèves eux mêmes s'infligeraient la punition : un coup de bâton sur les doigts. De son temps, Apollon Picott utilisait cette méthode en guise de petite sanction. Cela devrait suffire pour les Carrow et ça ne leur laisserait aucuns sévices à long terme.

En entrant dans le cachot, vers 8h, il découvrit la moitié des élèves endormies dans diverses positions inconfortables. Son regard se posa longuement sur Hermione qui dormait, la tête appuyée contre la mousse. Elle dût sentir son regard puisqu'elle s'éveilla aussitôt. Il détourna les yeux, toujours ennuyé qu'elle l'ait entendu hier soir.

Lorsqu'il expliqua le déroulement de leur punition les plus jeunes se mirent à pleurer mais cela ne l'atteignît pas. A leur âge, il avait subi pire et s'en était remis, les sévices corporels finissent par guérir. Les plus âgés, montrant l'exemple, se présentèrent les premiers. Ginny Weasley s'avança avec Neville Londubat. Elle présenta sa main sur un petit tabouret de bois et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux lorsque Neville abattit violemment le bâton sur sa main, le directeur ayant précisé qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'une caresse mais d'un coup fort et franc. C'était un regard noir et provocateur mais Severus y était totalement indifférent. Neville imita son comportement ainsi que tous ceux qui se sentaient le courage de résister à ce coup, soit presque tout le monde. Cela démontrait que la punition n'avait pas été trop sévère, seul un grand trait rouge barrant leurs doigts. Une preuve suffisante pour les Carrow.

Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Hermione, Severus se sentit soudain plus concerné. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais c'était comme si elle, méritait d'être épargnée. C'est un gryffondor de 5ème année qui lui frappa les doigts. Comme presque tous les autres, elle ne broncha pas, mais, contrairement à eux, elle regarda le sol. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à réserver le même sort à son camarade elle s'arrêta et tendit le bâton en direction du directeur.

« Pourriez-vous le faire ? demanda t-elle avec l'intention affirmée de lui faire perdre son calme.

\- C'est à vous de le faire Granger, comme vos camarades, ou peut-être manquez vous de courage ? répondit-il passablement agacé qu'elle lui mette, une fois de plus, des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Cela vous va bien de dire ça alors que vous nous laissez faire la sale besogne à votre place ».

Hermione avait conscience de la tournure que prendraient les évènements en le défiant ouvertement mais il fallait que la situation avance. Sa décision était prise, elle était passive depuis trop longtemps et une alliance avec Severus Snape ne pouvait qu'être favorable. Elle aussi prendrait part à cette guerre, avec son aide, qu'il le veuille ou non. Après la nuit précédente où elle l'avait entendu pleurer, elle avait décidé de mettre ses doutes de côté pour lui accorder sa confiance. Et puisque l'on ne gagnait pas une partie sans prendre de risque, elle se devait de faire en sorte de se retrouver seule avec lui afin de lui parler.

Après la réplique cinglante d'Hermione, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Même Ginny était bouche bée, Neville affichait une mine déconfite, appréhendant la réaction de Snape. Severus fut piqué par l'acerbe et pertinente remarque de la gryffondor. Elle avait visé juste il fallait le lui accorder. Si c'était une confrontation qu'elle cherchait, elle l'aurait, mais pas tant que lui ne l'aurait pas décidé.

« Miss Granger, vos camarades vont sortir et aller en cours pendant que vous resterez ici, seule » dit il calmement, ravie de voir le visage surpris de son ancienne élève. « Avant cela, je vous prie de présenter vos doigts M. Haywood. Je crains malheureusement pour vous que je sois moins tendre que Miss Granger ».

Le garçon s'exécuta et Severus frappa fort, mais vite, ce qui étonna Hermione qui ne s'était franchement pas attendu à cela. Il remportait cette manche. Avant de sortir Ginny réussi à accrocher son regard et haussa les yeux au ciel et murmura « Très malin Hermione, tu as tout gagné ». Snape quant à lui ne lui accorda même pas un regard en sortant. Elle se retrouva seule, dans le noir, son corps réclamant eau et nourriture.

oOoOoOo

Severus avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Tout aussi mauvaise que la précédente à vrai dire. Vers 19h il se souvint d'Hermione et estima que la Gryffondor avait passé assez de temps seule dans les cachots. Il s'y rendit silencieusement et la découvrit endormie recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sous sa tête. Décidant de ne pas la réveiller, il profita de ce moment de quiétude si rare depuis quelques temps et s'assit contre le mur en face, ramassant ses jambes douloureuses. Le noir ne lui permettant pas de bien la distinguer, il se concentra sur le son rythmé de sa respiration, et ferma un instant les yeux, laissant libre cours à ses pensées qui se tournèrent tantôt vers Lily, tantôt vers Dumbledore.

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque finalement, la respiration d'Hermione s'arrêta instantanément. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Rien. _Elle oublie de respirer ou quoi ?_ Il s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla près de son visage, portant son oreille près de sa bouche pour s'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours.

« J'étais certaine que vous étiez en train de m'épier Monsieur », murmura la Gryffondor prétendument endormie.

Surprit, il recula vivement et tomba sur son postérieur. Il était réellement irrité d'avoir été berné par une gamine.

« Ça vous amuse de faire la morte, Granger ? On peut s'arranger pour que cela devienne la réalité » dit-il, une pointe de susceptibilité dans la voix qu'Hermione remarqua immédiatement.

Décidant d'ignorer sa remarque, elle poursuivit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardiez ?

\- Cessez de croire que votre petite personne intéresse qui que ce soit. Je ne vous regardais pas, je me reposais en attendant que vous sortiez de votre sommeil ».

Severus se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Depuis quelques temps les nerfs de ses jambes se pinçaient, déclenchant de fulgurantes douleurs. Sa mobilité était réduite mais cet effet n'était que temporaire, cela laisserait bientôt place à une douleur moins intense mais constante et lancinante.

« Vous êtes blessé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas Granger ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas nous allons dans mon atelier de potions, j'ai un travail à finir et une punition supplémentaire à vous donner ».

Hermione ne dit rien et se redressa. Elle se sentait sale mais doutait que Snape lui accorde le droit de prendre une douche et de se changer.

« Comment va votre main ? demanda t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien sentit,» mentit elle.

Il l'observa attentivement, faisant courir son regard de ses yeux jusqu'à sa main, puis, il lui saisit et la porta à son visage pour l'examiner. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser les doigts. Une ligne bleue barrait ses phalanges. _Quel gâchis_ , pensa-t-il alors que l'élève le regardait étrangement, ses yeux noisettes l'interrogeant. Se rendant compte du regard posé sur lui, il lâcha aussitôt sa main et reprit son air revêche.

« Dépêchez-vous Granger, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! » Sans un mot, Hermione le suivit songeant que son humeur était plus que versatile.]

L'atelier personnel de Snape n'était pas très différent de la classe de potion. Il y avait deux établis, un évier, des tonnes de chaudrons empilés les uns sur les autres, une armoire et des étagères qui couvraient tous les murs. Hermione reconnu plusieurs ustensiles et autres animaux morts, rien d'inhabituel en somme. Sur l'établie près de la porte étaient disposés des poissons et crapauds morts.

« C'est votre punition Miss Granger, j'ai besoin que vous retiriez les viscères de ces animaux sans en perdre un morceau. Vous les mettrez dans ces bocaux puis vous nettoierez les corps. Je serai juste en face de vous si vous avez un problème. » dit-il en lui tendant un couteau qu'elle saisit avant de retirer sa cape et se mettre au travail.

 _Au moins je ne dois pas les écailler_ , pensa-t-elle en saisissant un premier poisson, se demandant par la même occasion si Snape était pêcheur. En l'imaginant elle ne put réprimer un petit gloussement qui lui valut un regard assassin de son ancien professeur de potions. Elle inséra la couteau dans l'anus du poisson, près de la queue et remonta vers la tête, jusqu'aux branchies. Ensuite elle glissa ses doigts dans la cavité abdominale pour retirer les boyaux. Enfin ,elle rinça l'animal.

« Est-ce que vous gardez la tête ?

\- Cessez-de m'importuner avec vos questions et demandez-vous si les têtes de poissons sont utiles en potion»

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'approcha de l'établie où Snape travaillait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

\- Vous ne croyez pas que je vais couper la tête des poissons avec un couteau à beurre ? » répondit t-elle en prenant son couperet.

Il arrêta son geste en lui saisissant le poignet mais le relâcha aussitôt. _Elle ne va pas t'attaquer imbécile_. L'observant, il la vit trancher la tête du poisson avec force et précision et fut impressionné de constater que son premier poisson avait été préparé en à peine 5 minutes. Habituellement, les jeunes élèves rechignaient rien qu'à l'idée de toucher un animal mort, mais pas elle. Tandis qu'elle travaillait il se surprit à la contempler, ses épaules graciles aux reflets de miel, sa chevelure emmêlée, le minuscule grain de beauté dans son cou, la courbe rétractile de son abdomen, le tremblement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle peinait à retirer tous les viscères... Il lui était impossible d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis mais le gouffre désert de son âme sembla se remplir tout à coup. C'était la première fois qu'il là voyait telle qu'elle était. Malheureusement cet agréable instant de contemplation prit fin lorsqu'il l'entendit se mettre à fredonner.

« La ferme Granger ! » vociféra t-il.

Aussitôt, son âme redevint un trou béant. Il s'était laissé abusé par cette vision de petite abeille travaillant vite, parfaitement et silencieusement mais ce n'était que la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. _Tu divagues Severus, ce n'est que Granger_.

Hermione ne souhaitant pas irriter Snape plus qu'il ne l'était, elle s'arrêta de fredonner. À la place, elle posa les yeux sur lui, tentant de reconnaître la potion sur laquelle il travaillait. Elle n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il lui semblait qu'il préparait du Véritaserum. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour observer ses mains, fines et agiles. Il travaillait comme un artiste, étalant des herbes sur la table avec une élégance délicate, faisant onduler son pouce, saisissant avec aisance. Les mains ont leur caractère, tout s'y reflète, dans celles de Snape on devinait la guerre mais aussi une certaine ferveur, le dévouement et la passion. Captivée par ses gestes elle s'autorisa à le détailler un peu plus. L'expression de son visage changeait lorsqu'il travaillait, la concentration donnait à son visage des traits plus naturels que ceux qu'il arborait habituellement. Il n'était toujours pas beau mais plus humain, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour Severus Snape. Hermione devait tout de même avouer qu'elle appréciait son grand nez qui donnait à son visage tout le charisme nécessaire, ainsi que ses yeux impénétrables qui l'impressionnait autrefois et dans lesquels elle se perdait parfois aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il travaillait Severus n'était pas aussi alerte qu'à l'ordinaire mais il finit par sentir le regard insistant de son ancienne élève.

« Je peux vous aider Miss ? » demanda t-il.

Hermione reprit constance.

« Pourrais-je me laver les mains ? J'ai terminé ».

Sur son établie se trouvaient des dizaines de bocaux remplis d'entrailles et des têtes parfaitement tranchées.

« Allez-y ».

Elle passa derrière lui et il sentit l'odeur de poisson lui effleurer les narines.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous préparez du Veritaserum ? » demanda t-elle.

Surpris à la fois par son audace et ses capacités à reconnaître une potion, Severus décida de lui répondre par un mensonge.

« Pour vous l'administrer. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Pas la peine de me le donner je peux répondre à toutes vos questions » dit-elle avec aplomb en s'asseyant sur le tabouret juste en face de son établi, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

Devant cette attitude Severus arqua un sourcil et s'apprêta à la renvoyer mais il se ravisa, estimant qu'il saurait peut être enfin ce qu'il devait savoir.

« Potter a t-il un plan ? commença t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Vaincre Voldemort.

\- Merveilleux, nous sommes sauvés alors ! Ironisa Severus. Êtes-vous en train de l'aider actuellement ? demanda t-il curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle irait dans ses révélations.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je fais.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Dites-moi ce que vous préparez immédiatement, exigea-t-il.

\- J'essaie de gagner votre confiance afin que vous acceptiez de nous venir en aide et... je tente de découvrir vos secrets

Snape rit jaune.

« Si c'est une blague Granger elle est de très mauvais goût ! vociféra-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, je suis convaincue que vous êtes de notre côté mais vous ne me faites pas confiance. Du moins, pas encore…

\- Et vous pensez que votre attitude me fera changer d'avis sur votre compte ? Vous êtes une incroyable prétentieuse Granger et vous avez l'audace de croire que vous avez raison à mon sujet. Vous m'êtes insupportable. Tout me débecte chez vous, en particulier cet air de Gryffondor. Je ne vous parle même pas de votre odeur de poissonnière ! Je ne vous aiderai pas parce que je ne suis pas de votre côté, que je ne vous aime pas et que je hais Potter. Maintenant sortez, laissez-moi ».

Dès qu'il eut comprit qu'Hermione commençait à lire entre les lignes de son petit jeu, Severus n'avait su se contrôler et s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Personne ne devait être au courant, personne. Elle accusa le coup. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus peur de lui, ses mots toujours aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoirs auraient pu la faire pleurer comme la fois où il s'était moqué de ses grandes dents. Pourtant, elle accusa le coup, le temps n'étant plus aux larmes et à l'apitoiement.

« Je vous laisse Professeur, mais sachez que ce que vous dites ne m'atteint pas. Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer votre rôle de bâtard aigri avec moi. J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance à votre sujet, la principale étant que je viens d'avouer aider Harry Potter et que vous ne m'avez toujours pas dénoncé à Voldemort, ni aux Carrow. Comme vous ne le ferez pas je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ».

Elle ferma la lourde porte et Severus se retrouva seul. Il n'arriverait plus à travailler après ça. _Garce, je la déteste !_

oOoOoOo

« Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire pour se venger ? Voler sa baguette ? » suggéra Neville

\- Pas seulement, il faut qu'il souffre, qu'il subisse la même chose que nous. Il nous a enfermé dans un cachot moisi, il mérite la même chose, se renfrogna Ginny.

\- Il n'a pas été si dur, ajouta Luna. S'il avait laissé les Carrow s'occuper de vous, vous ne dormiriez toujours pas la nuit je pense.

\- Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne sais rien Luna. J'en ai parlé avec Hagrid tout à l'heure, il est d'accord pour nous prêter quelques uns de ses Scrout à Pétard. On pourrait les mettre dans le cachot où il nous a enfermé et le barricader à son tour avec eux. On le laisse juste une nuit comme il l'a fait pour nous. Il faut aussi quelqu'un pour l'attirer dans le piège et lui subtiliser sa baguette».

\- Oui mais comment fait-on pour l'empêcher de sortir ? Un simple collaporta ne suffira pas. Ce n'est pas un sorcier de premier cycle, c'est Snape, dit Neville, l'air un peu effrayé.

\- Hermione serait capable d'enchanter la porte avec quelque chose de suffisamment résistant même pour lui je pense » supposa Ginny.

oOoOoOo

Après son entrevue houleuse avec Snape, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle plongea toute habillée dans son lit, sans prendre le temps de se débarrasser de l'odeur poissonneuse qui imprégnait tous les pores de sa peau. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny attendait son retour de pied ferme.

« Où tu étais ? Pourquoi tu sens la marée comme ça ? »

Hermione grogna pour tout réponse.

« On a besoin de toi ce week-end, on prévoit de jouer un sale tour à Snape. On a tout prévu il faut juste que tu trouves de quoi le maintenir enfermée plusieurs heures dans une pièce. C'est possible tu penses ?

\- De quoi tu me parles Ginny ? s'agaça Hermione

\- Je te parle de faire payer à Snape ce qu'il nous a fait. On veut l'enfermer dans le cachot avec les Scrout à Pétard d'Hagrid. On ne pense pas à le tuer…

\- Je ne vous conseille pas de faire ça. S'il est en colère et que ça nous retombe dessus ce sera pire. Et si les Carrow l'apprennent il ne pourra peut être pas nous sauver la mise cette fois.

\- Nous sauver, c'est ce qu'il a fait d'après toi ?

\- Ca aurait pu être pire.

\- Pourquoi tu le défends sans arrêt ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

\- Il n'est pas si mauvais, Ginny.

\- Tu es folle ma parole !

\- Penses ce que tu veux mais je ne vous aiderais pas à lui faire du tort, conclu Hermione en ramassant les draps sur sa tête.

OooOoOo

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille Hermione en avait oublié Malfoy et sa mystérieuse disparition le jour d'Halloween. Son sourire en coin lorsqu'elle le regarda durant le petit déjeuné le lui rappela. Sans se démonter elle alla jusqu'à la table des serpentards, s'arrêta devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air sévère, et demanda à voix haute :

« Alors ? »

\- Alors quoi ? »

\- Où tu étais vendredi soir ? »

Toute la table éclata de rire, l'agitation attirant l'attention de Severus.

« Attention à ce que tu dis Hermione où tout le monde pensera que tu fais une crise de jalousie.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que je t'ai posé un lapin vendredi lors de notre rencard ? suggéra t-il, le ton mielleux.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, répliqua t-elle en haussant un peu plus le ton.

\- Votre querelle amoureuse n'intéresse personnes Miss Granger, veuillez poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs, dit Severus qui s'était glissé jusqu'à eux.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il jubilait face à la réaction de la Gryffondor froissée d'être associée à Malfoy, qui, lui non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier son irruption dans la conversation. Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraînât à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

« Je suis désolée Hermione, vendredi tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule et comme j'étais venu pour toi à cette soirée je n'avais plus rien à y faire, alors je suis partie. Au bon moment compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui vous est arrivé si c'est ce que tu penses ».

Malfoy se félicitait d'être si bon menteur, une qualité qu'il cultivait depuis sa petite enfance.

« Comment ça tu étais venu pour moi ? releva Hermione.

\- Oh Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris. Je t'ai connu plus perspicace », répondit-il avant de la planter au beau milieu du couloir sans qu'elle ne remarque son départ tant sa réponse la perturba.

Au même instant, Neville et Ginny revenaient de chez Hagrid avec les Scrouts à pétard, réduits au maximum, dans leurs sacs. Ginny se chargerait de subtiliser la baguette de Snape, elle seule ayant accepté d'effectuer cette partie du plan.

« On fait ça ce soir, au cas où tu changerais d'avis », dit-elle à Hermione en passant à sa hauteur.

 _Ce soir … désolée mais ça n'arrivera pas Ginny_

oOoOoOo

Ginny et les autres voulaient attendre la ronde de Snape pour agir. En tant que directeur plus rien ne l'obligeait à la faire mais tout le monde savait qu'il aimait tellement mener la vie dure aux élèves qu'il continuait, inlassablement, tous les soirs, arpentant le même chemin. En vérité, si Severus poursuivait ses rondes c'était parce qu'elles lui permettaient de réfléchir sans verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Et ce soir, comme tant d'autres, il était contrarié. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Potter faisait et n'avait donc aucun moyen de l'aider.

Depuis son départ de la tour, Hermione suivait discrètement Ginny qui cherchait Snape qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. Caché derrière une colonne, elle les observa, écoutant la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.]

« La dernière sanction ne vous a pas suffit Miss Weasley ? Il faut que vous vous promeniez encore dans les couloirs la nuit tombée ? »

\- Je vous cherchai Monsieur. Il y a un problème dans les cachots, quelqu'un fouille votre réserve ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Si Severus pensa immédiatement aux Carrow, songeant à se rendre sans plus tarder aux cachots, il s'arrêta soudainement. _Pourquoi la jeune Weasley se trouvait-elle dans les cachots et pourquoi venait t-elle lui rapporter ça au risque de se faire punir ?_ Au même instant il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, se glisser dans la poche de sa cape, à l'endroit exact où il rangeait sa baguette.

Hermione vit aussitôt que la situation ne tarderait pas à dégénérer. Snape n'avait pas cru Ginny, elle le lisait sur son visage. Tandis que cette dernière portait la main à la poche du directeur Hermione se jeta sur elle pour l'en empêcher. Les deux filles roulèrent à terre.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ? hurla Ginny

\- Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien, vous auriez échoué ! »

Ginny se redressa rapidement et poussa Hermione qui se tenait jusqu'alors devant Snape et se cogna lourdement contre le mur, le sorcier l'ayant esquivé.

« Arrête Ginny ! »

Entrant dans une colère noire, la rouquine bouscula violemment sa camarade, la rouant de coups qu'Hermione se contentait de bloquer. Lorsque leur affrontement les amena au bord de l'escalier, Severus se dit qu'il était peut être temps d'intervenir bien que voir ces deux amies s'étriper soit particulièrement amusant. Il s'interposa entre les deux Gryffondor, pensant que cela suffirait mais une main lui agrippa les cheveux et les tiras violemment, emportant une mèche au passage.

« Cessez-ça tout de suite » aboya t-il.

Dans un dernier mouvement, Hermione vacilla du bord de l'escalier, et, voulant se retenir à la cape du directeur, elle l'entraîna dans sa chute sous le regard horrifié de Ginny qui les vit dégringoler jusqu'à l'étage du dessous avant de s'enfuir. Lorsque le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour d'elle, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancien professeur de potions sur qui elle était allongée.

Bien que la situation soit inconfortable, elle ne bougea pas, le laissant s'extirper brutalement d'au-dessous d'elle en la basculant sur le côté sans aucune douceur.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous Granger ?» rugit-il.

oOoOoOo

Comment Hermione va s'en tirer face à Severus ?


End file.
